Temps
by yashiro-san
Summary: Et si le duo Shanks –Baggy était en fait un trio ? Un trio composé des deux garçons et d'une jeune fille. Quelles en seraient les conséquences futures ? L'histoire débute à Marineford.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la première fic One piece que je poste ! Il y en aura peut-êtres d'autres, à voir... Pour le moment j'ai une douzaine de chapitres mais il y en aura un peu plus je pense. Sur ce bonne lecture !

Attention: One piece appartient à Eiichirō Oda.

* * *

Impel Down, 6ème cercle.

Une goute, une nouvelle, encore une, une autre… Elles tombaient toujours au même rythme, comme si le temps s'était arrêté en ce lieu composé uniquement de noir, de bleu et parfois de blanc, celui des rayures des vêtements des prisonniers. Parfois le son des chaines retentissaient dans les couloirs silencieux, indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau pensionnaire.

Depuis peu un nouveau visage était apparu dans la cellule qu'elle partageai avec le grand Jimbei, l'homme poisson. Le visage d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ondulés et aux tâches de rousseurs, Portgas. D Ace, ou Ace aux points ardents. Même en ce lieu coupé du monde son nom n'était pas inconnu, il était le chef de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, après tout. Pourtant, pour elle ce nom avait une toute autre signification.

* * *

De nouveaux bruits de pas se firent alors entendre et une ombre imposante se plaça devant la cellule. Elle, ne fit pas un geste et ne pipa mot, comme toujours, elle connaissait cette silhouette, trop bien même. La personne face à la cellule s'asseya au sol et alluma une lampe à huile, éclairant ainsi son visage, comme elle le pensait, c'était Garp, le héro de la marine. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, c'était cet homme qui avait pris Ace sous son aile, Roger le lui avait demandé et Garp était un homme de parole, Roger savait bien juger les gens, il avait eu raison, mais…

D'après leur conversation Garp aurait souhaité qu'Ace et son frère adoptif, Luffy, le petit fils de Garp, devienne des soldats de la marine, ce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait finalement fait. Elle comprenait les sentiments de Garp, il l'avait souhaité pour les protéger, Ace en le couvrant pour qu'on ne sache pas qu'il était le fils de Gold D Roger et Luffy vis-à-vis de Dragon. Il n'avait pas eu la tâche facile, ce cher Garp.

Ace semblait porter une colère profonde pour Roger, le reniant totalement. Mais comment pouvait-il dire cela sans l'avoir connu ? En l'ayant jugé par les seuls ressentiments, par la jalousie, des uns et des autres. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Il ne savait pas… très peu savaient.

Garp tenta de prendre sa défense, lui l'avait connu, si bien que Roger lui avait confié la vie de son fils. Mais Ace ne voulu rien savoir, affirmant que son seul père était Barbe Blanche. Elle retint un sourire, ce vieil homme n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

Finalement Garp de releva, s'apprêtant à partir.

\- Ace, dit-il, tu devrais discuter un peu avec elle, fit-il en désignant la seule femme présente dans la cellule. Après tout, elle a navigué avec Roger, pas vrai, Haiko ?

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs, à présent grisés par l'environnement, laissa échapper un petit rire amer avant de répondre en levant les yeux vers le vice-amiral, des yeux d'une rare couleur rubis.

\- Garp, tu refiles la patate chaude à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je n'étais qu'une petite fille, tu ne manques pas de culot. Soupira-t-elle. Et entre nous, il n'a pas l'air très enclin à ce genre de discutions.

\- Il est au moins aussi têtu que toi, on voit bien d'où vient ce point commun. Rit le vieil homme avant de partir, laissant la jeune femme fulminer silencieusement.

Le silence revint dans la cellule, silence que ne tarda pas à rompre Jimbei.

\- Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas entendu le son de ta voix, Haiko, c'est rassurant. Sourit-il avec amusement.

\- Je n'avais rien à dire, c'est tout. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Le vieux a piqué ma curiosité, intervint Ace, tu es qui au juste ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui puis regarda le plafond, pensive.

\- Je m'appelle Shiro. D Haiko.

\- Quel était ton lien avec… avec Gold. D Roger ?

Elle se tut à nouveau, cherchant ses mots.

\- Gold. D Roger était le père que je n'ai jamais eu.

* * *

Haiko n'était pas une femme particulièrement bavarde mais ses souvenirs de l'Oro Jackson étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Paria aux yeux du monde Roger lui avait donné une famille et une maison, elle n'avait alors que 8 ans. Elle décrivit Roger comme un homme bon vivant, blagueur mais aussi déterminé et qui ne supportait pas l'affront que l'on puisse faire aux êtres qui lui étaient chers. Pirate oui, mais bon pirate, ni mauvais, ni tyrannique, un bon capitaine et un homme de foi. Elle termina en disant qu'elle avait été très proche de deux jeunes mousses de l'Oro Jackson. La jeune femme ne raconta cependant pas ce qui s'était passé pour elle après l'exécution de Roger. Elle ne cacha cependant pas avoir déjà rencontré la mère d'Ace, pour qui elle avait beaucoup de respect.

Suite à son histoire Ace se fit silencieux et plus personne n'ajouta rien.

* * *

Personne ne su combien de temps s'écoula mais après des heures ou peut être des jours une certaine agitation sembla s'emparer des étages supérieurs. En se concentrant Haiko perçu des émeutes dans les cercles du dessus, quelqu'un ou quelque chose créait la panique dans Impel Down et ça descendait vers leur cercle. Qui était assez idiot pour s'introduire à Impel Down ? La jeune femme était curieuse à ce sujet, qui d'assez idiot ou d'assez courageux arpentait les couloirs du pénitencier le plus protégé du monde ? Pas une personne lambda en tout cas, surement pas.

Des bruits de pas retentirent alors en direction de leur cellule, des gardes apparurent, rapidement suivis du grand patron de la prison, Magellan. Sa venue ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, il était temps pour Ace de partir et ça, en les conditions actuelles, ni Jimbei ni Haiko ne pouvaient l'empêcher.

Juste avant de quitter la cellule Ace se tourna vers Haiko.

\- Merci, de m'avoir raconté tout ça.

Bien que surprise la jeune femme sourit doucement, un sourire qu'elle n'avait plus abordé depuis bien des années.

\- Je t'en prie. _Petit frère,_ ajouta-t-elle intérieurement _._

Elle se sentit soudainement coupable, coupable de ne pas pouvoir protéger le trésor de son ancien capitaine, le fils de celui qui avait été son père, le fils de la femme qu'elle admirait... Quelle ironie, elle n'avait pu le rencontrer et lui parler qu'à l'aube de la mort, bien sur elle gardait espoir au fond, elle connaissait Barbe blanche et savait que cet homme n'allait pas abandonner un de ses commandants, un de ses fils, comme il aimait les appeler. Barbe Blanche était fort et son équipage et ses alliés l'étaient également, cependant elle ne doutait pas une seconde que le gouvernement le laisse récupérer Ace si gentiment, tout ceci allait mal se terminer, quel que soit le camp.

* * *

Peu de temps après le départ d'Ace des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre en direction de leur cellule.

\- Ça n'arrête pas aujourd'hui. Nota Jimbei alors que la blanche hocha la tête.

Plusieurs silhouettes apparurent alors devant les deux prisonniers.

\- Ho non ! On est arrivé trop tard ! S'exclama l'une des voix, assez jeune nota la blanche.

\- Pas tant que ça, intervint Jimbei, tu es Luffy, le frère d'Ace n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! Tu sais où est mon frère ?

\- Il vient d'être emmené par Magellan et ses hommes.

\- Vite, l'ascenseur ! S'exclama l'un des compagnons de Luffy.

A peine s'étaient-ils approchés de l'ascenseur que celui-ci leur fut mis hors d'utilisation, ralentissant grandement les pirates rebelles. Soudain deux nouvelles voix rejoignirent le groupe.

\- Vous auriez pu nous attendre ! S'exclama une des voix avec colère alors que son propriétaire arrivait devant la cellule.

Alors que le groupe éleva la voix à de nombreuses reprises celle de la seule femme présente retentie.

\- Baggy ?

Les voix se turent et le silence prit place dans le 6ème sous sol. Quelques pas retentirent sur le sol de pierre avant que le visage du capitaine pirate au nez rouge n'apparaisse à la vue de la jeune femme. En la regardant le visage du clown se décomposa de surprise.

\- Hai… Haiko ?

* * *

Luffy et son groupe ne réussi pas à récupérer Ace avant qu'il ne quitte Impel Down pour Marinford. Cependant le jeune pirate à l'avenir prometteur n'hésita pas à libérer des pirates sur sa remontée, libérant notamment Haiko et Jimbei.

A présent le jeune homme et le reste des fuyard se retrouvait bloqué dans la baie d'Impel Down par la porte de la Justice. Alors que la situation semblait critique, celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement.

\- Mais qui l'a ouverte ? S'étonna Jimbei.

Baggy, lui, le su presque immédiatement en n'apercevant pas son ancienne camarade à leurs côtés.

\- Haiko…

Leur donner une chance de fuir et de sauver Ace, voilà ce qu'elle leur avait permit. Elle était la seule à pouvoir faire en sorte d'ouvrir la porte de la Justice, et ce à ses risques et périls. Elle venait de risquer sa liberté nouvellement retrouvée et ce dans le seul et unique but de leur permettre d'avancer et de sauver ce qui avait été le dernier trésor de Gold. D Roger.

C'était là son souhait, elle ne pouvait pas aller avec eux et ouvrir la porte en même temps, elle fit son choix rapidement, elle avait acquit une certitude au cours de ses rencontres et des brèves moments à discuter avec Ace, Jimbei et Luffy, ce petit avait la volonté et la force de sauver son ainé, quand bien même il devrait en mourir, elle, devait lui donner la chance de se rendre jusqu'à Marineford, laissant ses pensées accompagner le jeune garçon.

\- Bonne chance, Monkey. D Luffy, je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

* * *

La mort, elle était omniprésente à Mariford en ce jour d'exécution. De tous les côtés pirates et marines s'affrontaient, il y avait de nombreux morts dans chaque camps. Ace fut libéré par son frère et tous crurent un moment qu'enfin tout ceci prenait fin, c'était jusqu'à ce que l'un des amiraux, Akainu, ne provoque Ace en bafouant le nom de Barbe Blanche, ce que celui-ci ne laissa pas passer. C'était bien là l'un des rares points communs qu'il partageai avec son père, celui de ne pas reculer et de vouloir rétablir l'honneur d'un camarade bafoué, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille ou d'un ami proche.

Ça lui couta la vie.

* * *

Shanks le roux arriva à Marineford à bord du Red Force et mit fin à la guerre, défiant qui que ce soit qui souhaite encore se battre, de le faire contre lui et ses hommes.

Les retrouvailles entre le roux et Baggy fut assez mouvementée mais quand Shanks pria Baggy de rendre son chapeau à Luffy, bien que retissant et sous la promesse d'une future carte au trésor, celui-ci accepta. Mais avant de partir rejoindre le jeune garçon il se tourna une dernière fois vers son ancien co-équipier.

\- Elle est là, elle aussi, Shanks. Dit-il.

\- Elle… ?

\- Oui, Haiko. Lâcha le bleu avant de s'en aller, précisent qu'elle se trouvait auparavant à Impel Down mais qu'elle allait surement se rendre ici sous peu.

Le rouge resta silencieux, indécis sur sa propre réaction, devait-il en être soulagé ou furieux ? Devait-il être heureux de la revoir ou se mettre en colère après elle pour ce qu'il s'était passé il y a un peu plus de 10 ans maintenant ?

\- Haiko…

Une silhouette s'avança vers l'équipage du roux à travers la fumée et la poussière, silhouette clairement féminine, ce pourrait-il que… ? Dans la crainte d'une attaque contre leur capitaine les principaux hommes de Shanks braquèrent la personne s'avançant vers eux. Elle ne cessa pas pour autant d'avancer, puis deux orbes rubis se détachèrent du nuage de poussière et leur propriétaire s'arrêta juste après les bords de la nuée, laissant enfin apparaitre son visage.

\- Haiko…

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, qui fait aussi office de prologue. A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Elle était là, debout à quelques mètres de lui. Son teint était plus pâle qu'à son souvenir, ses cheveux auparavant d'un blanc éclatant étaient ternis par la poussière et ses yeux, d'un rubis brillant et teinté d'amusement, étaient sombres. Enfin elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple robe noire, lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, et d'une cape sable composée uniquement d'un grand morceau de tissu déchiré. La jeune fille, la jeune femme qu'il avait connue n'était plus, et il se sentait coupable de ça, il savait qu'elle était partie à cause ou par égard pour lui. Après la mort de leur capitaine elle était restée avec lui, et ce jusqu'au jour où il reçu ses cicatrices à l'œil gauche, pour la protéger de Teach.

Barbe Noire, à l'opposé de Shanks, rit à l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

\- Zia ha ha ha, rit-il, je pensais que la marine s'était occupée de ton cas, Shiroyasha* !

\- J'imagine que ça t'aurai plus, cingla-t-elle.

\- Zia ha ha ha.

\- Où est mon Densetsu ?

\- Zia ha ha, ça, moi aussi j'aimerai bien le savoir ! On dit que ton précieux katana serai tombé au fond des océans !

La jeune femme grimaça mais n'ajouta rien, elle était déjà soulagée qu'il n'ait pas mit la main sur son précieux sabre, sur tout ce qui lui restait de Roger. Teach avait toujours voulu mettre la main dessus, c'était un sabre de légende et sa soif de puissance ne datait pas de sa fuite du navire de Barbe Blanche.

Après un long silence Barbe noire décida que le moment de sa confrontation avec Shanks n'était pas encore venu, aussi il s'en alla, rapidement imité par ses acolytes, la guerre était finie.

* * *

Les évènements se suivant rapidement Haiko se retrouva devant la tombe d'Ace et Barbe blanche sans s'en rendre compte. Mais une chose était sure, Shanks avait fait de magnifiques funérailles. Après quelques mots avec Marco, le chef de la première flotte de Barbe blanche, les pirates s'en allèrent sur le Moby Dick, amarré non loin de là. L'équipage resterait encore quelques jours ici, le temps de s'organiser et de faire leurs hommages aux deux disparus.

Devant les deux tombes Shanks et Haiko se retrouvèrent seuls, le Red force amarré plus loin.

\- Haiko, hésita le roux.

\- Tu es devenu un des quatre grands empereurs apparemment, félicitation. Félicita-t-elle, le coupant.

\- Haiko, dit-il plus fermement cette fois.

La jeune femme soupira mais resta dos à lui, les yeux rivés sur la tombe d'Ace aux points ardents.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Peu importe. Répondit-elle calmement.

\- Si ça importe, gronda-t-il, tu étais à Impel Down, Teach t'a appelée ''Shiroyasha'', comme la renommée mercenaire, et puis tu…

\- Shanks, coupa-t-elle, je ne suis plus l'enfant, l'adolescente ou la toute jeune adulte que tu as connue, je suis une femme de presque trente ans, je ne suis fatalement plus la personne que celle que tu as côtoyée par le passé.

\- Celle que j'ai connue n'était pas vouée à devenir si froide, si tranchante, elle aurait dû garder sa joie de vivre, sa gentillesse et sa bienveillance. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je suis pirate depuis l'enfance, comment pensais-tu que ça finirai ? Ne soit pas naïf.

\- Tous les pirates ne sont pas comme ça, n'ont pas cette influence, tu as eu l'occasion d'en voir pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui.

La blanche soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux brillant de colère et d'impatience.

\- Comme tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir comprendre, je vais être plus claire, je ne veux pas parler de ce qu'a été ma vie après avoir quitté ton équipage, après t'avoir quitté, Shanks.

\- Tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peux pas ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

La colère quitta les yeux rubis de la jeune femme pour laisser place à un mélange de douleur, de culpabilité et d'hésitation.

\- Peut-être bien les deux. Avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Le roux n'ajouta rien pendant un moment, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits en ce lieu de deuil.

\- Où tu vas aller maintenant ? Après Impel Down j'imagine que tu n'as pas vraiment d'endroit où aller.

Elle hésita à nouveau, elle aurait pu avoir un lieu où rentrer mais… elle avait passé ces dix dernières années à éviter de se lier aux autres, pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent, pour ne pas qu'ils soient blessés à cause d'elle, tout comme l'homme en face d'elle. Tous ceux qu'elle aimait lui étaient systématiquement arrachés, à force, elle ne voulait plus souffrir et faire souffrir.

C'est quand Shanks tendit la main vers elle qu'elle reprit conscience de son environnement.

\- Viens avec moi, viens avec nous, reviens là où es ta place, là où se trouve ta famille, ta maison.

\- Shanks… je ne peux pas… gémit-elle doucement, je ne veux pas… je ne veux plus que tu… personne ne doit… pas à cause de moi… Je…

\- Idiote, vociféra le roux, élevant la voix pour la première fois, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Teach à l'époque ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Il est le seul coupable ! Et tu le sais ! Et sache que je ne t'en ai jamais voulue, j'ai agis en mon âme et conscience à l'époque et je ne le regrette pas ! Ces cicatrices sur mon visage sont la preuve de combien je tiens à toi ! Quand tu as disparue, quitté le Red Force, j'ai compris pourquoi, tu culpabilisais, mais au lieu de fuir tu aurais dû venir me voir !

\- J'avais peur !

\- Je le sais ! Si tu avais attendue ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je serai venu te voir et doucement, sans se précipiter, on aurait discuté. Déclara-t-il plus doucement. Je ne te blâme pas, Haiko, je comprends ce que tu as dû ressentir mais j'aurai aimé, et peu importe le temps que ça aurait prit, que l'on en discute, qu'on mette les choses à plat. Plus le temps passe, Haiko, et plus c'est difficile, pas l'inverse.

La blanche resta silencieuse, mais rapidement une larme dévala l'une de ses joues. En voyant cela, Shanks soupira avec un petit sourire, au fond, celle qu'il avait connue était toujours là, quelque part, il l'avait toujours su. Il s'avança alors et la tira contre lui, la serrant de son unique bras. Petit à petit il sentit ses épaules se secouer de plus en plus fort et de nombreux sanglots se firent entendre, quand bien même elle avait le visage enfoui contre son torse. Elle ne cessait de s'excuser, de lui dire combien elle s'était sentie coupable, de combien elle avait eu peur pour lui et de combien ça l'avait poussée à fuir, envahie par la culpabilité. Elle était partie pour lui éviter de souffrir à nouveau à cause d'elle, mais elle avait, à l'époque, oublié combien il était fort. Elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir d'avantage fait confiance. Elle ne lui raconta pas sa vie après son départ du Red Force, mais elle lui avoua avoir été très seule.

Une fois qu'elle eut reprit contenance elle s'écarta en évitant soigneusement son regard.

\- Rentre avec moi. Lui dit-il en lui tendant à nouveau la main.

Elle le regarda puis leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du rouge.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre de te raconter ou de changer brutalement celle que je suis devenue en dix ans…

\- Ça ne me pose pas de problème, tu n'es plus seule, prend ton temps, nous attendrons tout le temps qu'il faudra, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Je ne te demande pas de redevenir celle que tu as été, le temps a passé, mais je te demande de devenir celle que tu veux vraiment être.

\- Tu t'es assagit, Shanks. Nota-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Peut-être, être un des quatre empereurs c'est des responsabilités.

\- Je comprends.

Ainsi la jeune femme, en quête d'un avenir, regagna son foyer, sa famille, à bord du Red Force.

* * *

Un mois, voilà un mois qu'Haiko avait rejoint l'équipage du roux. Bien qu'elle ait du mal à se sentir à l'aise dans un premier temps, surtout à cause du fait que sa relation avec le capitaine du navire était assez floue pour les membres de l'équipage, elle réussi à d'avantage s'intégrer après quelques semaines, particulièrement grâce aux membres qu'elle connaissait à l'époque où elle voyageait sur le Red Force, dont Ben Beckmann, Yasopp et Lucky Roo.

Ce matin là le Red Force était calme, quoi de plus étonnant après la fête de la veille ? C'était sans doute ce qui avait le moins changé ici, Shanks et son équipage aimaient toujours autant festoyer, loin que ça l'ennuie, elle n'avait pas fait autant la fête depuis bien des années, surtout lorsqu'elle se trouvait à Impel Down.

Seule sur le pont principal elle était accoudée à l'une des rambardes de bois, regardant distraitement l'horizon. Elle repensa alors à son sabre, Densetsu. C'était un cadeau précieux et il lui avait été enlevé… Dieu sait où il était à présent. D'après Teach il avait sombré en mer, mais elle n'accordait que peu de crédit aux mots du traitre. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle retrouverai son sabre, son trésor, peu importe le temps que ça prendrai.

Soudain elle sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche et en tournant la tête elle vit Shanks debout à côté d'elle, souriant, comme toujours. Après un soupir elle tourna à nouveau les yeux sur l'océan.

\- Hôte ta main de ma hanche avant de ne plus avoir de bras du tout.

Malgré la menace elle avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le capitaine, qui hotta tout de même sa main.

\- Je suis étonnée que tu sois levé si tôt après la fête d'hier. Nota-t-elle.

\- L'habitude ! Rit-il.

\- Je ne m'en venterai pas à ta place. Soupira-t-elle avec amusement.

Le roux rit à nouveau puis un doux silence prit place entre eux. Ces moments si rares étaient ceux qu'elle préférait, l'équipage du roux n'était pas un équipage calme, bien au contraire, et elle qui aimait le silence et la tranquillité prenait beaucoup sur son self contrôle, aussi elle profitait toujours un maximum de ce calme matinal. Bizarrement Shanks, qui n'était pas l'un des plus calmes, l'était toujours dans ces moments là, surement par égard pour elle, elle appréciait ce geste.

Un brouhaha leur parvint des profondeurs du Red Force, l'équipage s'éveillait et avec lui le silence et le calme s'évaporaient. La journée commençait.

* * *

Cet après midi là la plupart des hommes s'entrainaient sur le pont principal sous l'œil attentif de leur capitaine et de ses seconds. Parmi le groupe de matelot se trouvait Haiko, dont la maitrise du kendo était excellente. Shanks ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas détacher les yeux d'elle, ses mouvements étaient fluides et puissants, gracieux et précis… il lui semblait qu'elle dansait. Elle ne portait qu'un simple débardeur blanc et un short noir, laissant clairement voir ses muscles se tendre et détendre à chaque mouvement. Elle avait également noué ses longs cheveux neige en une queue de cheval haute, les laissant danser dans son sillage. Aucun doute, elle était vraiment éblouissante, fascinante.

Il était vrai qu'après plus de dix ans sans la voir le roux était étonné que son corps ait si peu changé. Sa taille était toujours la même, soit un mètre soixante huit, ses proportions, son visage, rien n'avait changé, la seule chose l'ayant fait était ses cheveux, beaucoup plus longs que par le passé. Aujourd'hui ils lui arrivaient au niveau des hanches alors qu'avant ils lui arrivaient tout juste au niveau de la nuque, plus jeune ils avaient déjà été aussi long mais elle les avait coupés après la mort de leur capitaine, Roger. Cela dit il devait bien avouer que ses traits étaient plus féminins, moins relatifs à l'adolescence, et que son corps s'était d'avantage élancé, elle était devenue une femme, une très belle femme de bientôt trente ans, elle en faisait pourtant toujours sept de moins.

Soudain il sentit son perçant regard rubis sur lui, le ramenant à la réalité. En la voyant le regarder les bras croisés il pencha la tête sur le côté et lui sourit. La jeune femme soupira et plaça son boken devant elle, le défiant de venir se mesurer à elle. Le capitaine devait bien avouer être tenté par l'idée, mais il songea rapidement à une possibilité de défaite, non pas qu'il ne se croyait pas capable de la vaincre mais il ignorait tout des progrès qu'elle avait pu faire. Il décida cependant de jouer le jeu, il savait qu'elle ne ferai rien qui compromettrai sa crédibilité auprès de ses hommes, enfin il l'espérait.

D'un geste il laissa sa cape noire à Ben et s'empara d'un boken, allant se placer face à la jeune femme. Autour des deux adversaires les hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser un grand espace de combat.

Haiko semblait satisfaite qu'il réponde à sa demande et la voir sourire de satisfaction amusa grandement l'empereur. Le combat débuta. Les échanges étaient rapides et précis et Haiko avait l'avantage de la vitesse et de la souplesse, elle n'avait de toute évidence rien perdu de ses compétences durant son séjour à Impel Down. Les coups s'enchainèrent et après un coup précis du capitaine la jeune femme se retrouva à terre, le bout du boken sur sa gorge. Avec un sourire défait elle lâcha son boken, elle avait perdu. Le roux se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas fait exprès de ne pas éviter son coup, peut-être, il était difficile de savoir à quoi elle pouvait penser. Il rangea son sabre et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, main qu'elle accepta.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de félicitation retentit sur le navire, personne n'avait encore pu voir les compétences de la jeune femme aussi tous étaient ravis de voir une personne aussi forte sur le navire et dans leur équipage.

Prise au dépourvu par tant de compliment la blanche les remercia maladroitement avant que le capitaine ne les renvoie tous à leurs tâches quotidiennes.

\- Bon, je vais aller me doucher. Dit-elle finalement en partant vers sa cabine, qui se trouvait non loin de celle du capitaine.

\- Entre nous, tu devrais plutôt en profiter pour prendre un bain. Intervint Shanks.

Quand la jeune femme se tourna vers lui avec un air inquisiteur il ajouta.

\- Je n'ai pas d'arrière pensée, rit-il, je dis juste que ça te ferai du bien, pour trouver un peu de calme, entre autre.

\- Désolée de te dire ça, mais tu sais comme moi que la seule baignoire présente sur ce navire se trouve dans ta chambre. Excuse-moi d'être suspicieuse.

\- Je sais, justement, tu seras sur d'y être au calme.

\- Shanks… prévint-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas à mal, vraiment. Fit-il plus sérieusement.

Décidant de lui faire confiance elle se dirigea vers la cabine du roux, discrètement. En entrant dans la pièce elle remarqua que rien n'avait vraiment changé, même le manque d'organisation du propriétaire, le lit était toujours défait, des piles de papier jonchaient le grand bureau de bois présent près d'un des hublots de la chambre, l'armoire sur la gauche de la pièce était à demi ouverte, laissant dépasser quelques vêtements en vrac, bien souvent des vêtements identiques d'ailleurs. Et puis il y avait toujours ce mur remplit d'avis de recherche, celui de l'équipage plus quelques autres, dont celui de l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy, le petit frère d'Ace et protégé de Shanks. Et puis elle vit celui qui avait été le sien pendant une grande partie de sa vie, c'était un ancien avis de recherche, la photo devait dater de l'époque où elle venait de rejoindre le Red Force, après l'exécution de Roger. Ce n'était qu'une adolescente à l'époque.

\- Ça commence à dater. S'amusa-t-elle avant de rejoindre la salle de bain et de faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire.

Pendant ce temps elle plia ses vêtements sur le lavabo et jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé chez elle était ses étranges yeux rubis, ils avaient été la cause de sa mise à l'écart quand elle était enfant, le seul lui ayant tendu la main, alors que les gens de son ile natale commençaient à s'en prendre à elle, était Roger. Lui et son équipage n'avaient jamais eu peur d'elle et de ses yeux, ils l'avaient toujours traitée comme l'une des leurs, comme leur propre fille pour les plus âgés. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien quelque part avant de les rencontrer, ils avaient été la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Elle posa alors les yeux sur ses vêtements, un cadeau de Shanks, il était vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder éternellement les haillons qu'elle portait durant son séjour à Impel Down. Il lui avait offert le débardeur blanc, le short noir et les converses noires et blanches qu'elle portait pour s'entrainer, mais aussi quelques autres vêtements dont une belle chemise grise, une veste blanche dont les bords étaient dorés et une jupe rouge pourpre avec des collants mi-cuisse noirs et des bottes à talon brunes à lacet montant jusqu'en haut de ses mollets.

Elle était reconnaissante de cette attention, son ancienne robe noire ne ressemblait plus à rien, ne parlons pas de sa cape, déchirée au possible.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit que son bain était près, elle ferma le robinet d'eau et plongea délicatement dans l'eau chaude. Immédiatement elle sentit son corps se détendre, l'eau chaude était une véritable bénédiction. Elle resta là pendant près d'une heure, profitant tranquillement du calme et de l'eau, en sortant elle s'empara d'une des serviettes propre qui se trouvaient sous le lavabo et s'en entoura le corps, soudain elle se figea, elle avait oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechange.

\- Mince… Grimaça-t-elle.

Elle posa les yeux sur ses vêtements, pliés sur le rebord du lavabo, non, ils étaient couvert de sueur, il n'était pas question qu'elle les remette sans les avoir lavés. En regardant autour d'elle elle passa la porte qui la séparait de la chambre de Shanks et scruta l'armoire dans laquelle se trouvaient les vêtements du capitaine. Elle en aurait bien piqué un ou deux le temps d'aller jusqu'à sa cabine, quelques mètres plus loin, mais à cette heure ci les couloirs grouillaient de monde, tous se dirigeant vers le réfectoire pour manger.

Décidant de tout de même tenter le coup elle tendit la main vers l'armoire pour saisir une chemise et un pantalon, quoi que vu la taille une chemise serai amplement suffisante, mais il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable.

Au moment où elle levait la main vers la penderie la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le capitaine du Red Force, qui eu un moment d'arrêt.

Le roux ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir la jeune femme qui occupait sa salle de bain debout devant lui, vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain, le bras levé vers son armoire.

La blanche, elle aussi eu un moment d'arrêt, ne sachant comment réagir. Puis en voyant le regard de l'homme monter et descendre sur son corps elle rougit au possible et lui envoya tout ce qui lui passait sous la main à la figure.

\- Attend Haiko ! Gémit le capitaine en refermant sa porte. Je venais juste te prévenir qu'on allait manger ! Je te jure que je…

\- Tais-toi ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

\- S'il te plait Haiko ! Arrête deux secondes et écoute-moi !

Bien que dubitative elle cessa de lui jeter ce qu'elle avait sous la main, elle n'avait plus grand-chose à lui jeter d'un autre côté, le roux ayant déjà les trois quart de sa penderie en bas des pieds.

Le capitaine soupira de soulagement et la regarda à nouveau.

\- J'étais juste venu te dire qu'on allait manger, je ne pensais pas que tu étais sortie du bain… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans mon armoire d'ailleurs ?

\- Hé bien… je… Rougit-elle. J'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechange…

A cette confession le roux rit de bon cœur sous la moue vexée de son vis-à-vis.

\- Shanks ! Gronda-t-elle avec gêne.

\- Ha ha ha, excuse moi. Rit-il. C'était assez inattendu !

\- Shanks ! Répéta-t-elle.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en calmant son rire, assieds toi sur le lit, je vais chercher tes affaires.

\- Merci… Grommela-t-elle, non sans un rougissement.

Restée seule la jeune femme s'allongea sur le grand lit, autour d'elle l'odeur de Shanks était omniprésente, une odeur masculine et épissée, mais pas entêtante ou dérangeante, juste… l'odeur de l'empereur. Des souvenirs de sa vie sur le Red Force lui revinrent, des souvenirs dans lesquels Shanks étaient omniprésent, comment ne pourrait-ce pas être le cas ? Il était…

* * *

En revenant dans sa chambre quelques minutes après l'avoir quittée, le capitaine eu la surprise de voir la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs endormie dans son lit. Son souffle était doux et son visage détendu. A cette vision il eu un fin sourire, elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça, au fond. Finalement il plaça son chargement sur son bureau et tira délicatement la couverture sur le corps fin de la jeune femme. Elle gémit un instant mais ne se réveilla pas. Alors qu'il allait quitter discrètement sa chambre la voix de la blanche retentie, si bas qu'il failli ne pas l'entendre.

\- Shanks…

* * *

*Shiroyasha : démon blanc. Shiro : Blanc, Yasha : démon femelle.

Voilà pour ce second chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! Ha oui, petite précision, Haiko a 29 ans et son nom complet c'est Shiro. D Haiko. Dans le prochain chapitre les choses vont commencer à bouger un peu, à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Attention: One piece ne m'appartient pas

Note de l'auteur: 

Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Chapitre un peu court mais il est nécessaire pour mettre en place les événements qui auront lieu dans les prochains chapitres.

Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée sur mon rythme de publication, j'essaie de poster un chapitre par semaine. Voilà, sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

En se réveillant ce matin là la blanche sentit une douce source de chaleur non loin d'elle, ceci en plus du fait qu'elle était confortablement installée entre des draps chauds ne lui donna aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de se lever, non, elle voulait simplement rester là et profiter de ce doux moment de calme et de confort. Après un instant elle se retourna pour s'approcher un peu plus de la source de chaleur derrière elle, quand elle entra doucement en contact avec ladite source elle resserra les draps autour d'elle avec un soupir d'aise, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis si longtemps qu'elle préférait ne pas compter.

Elle sentit alors sa bouillote respirer et entendit les doux battements d'un cœur, respirer ? Un cœur ? Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et son regard se posa immédiatement sur une masse couverte d'un tissu blanc, un dos sans aucun doute. Elle s'écarta doucement et releva un peu les yeux pour savoir à qui elle avait à faire, la première chose qu'elle vit, lui révélant immédiatement l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle, fut des cheveux rouges.

Shanks.

Elle baissa alors les yeux sur son corps et vit que la serviette qu'elle avait nouée autour de son corps s'y trouvait toujours, ce qu'elle trouva elle-même étonnant, il fallait croire qu'elle ne bougeait pas beaucoup dans son sommeil. Avec un soupir de soulagement, notamment parce que Shanks était toujours habillé, elle sortit doucement du lit, essayant de ne pas réveiller le roux. Elle s'était fugacement souvenue de la raison pour laquelle elle était là, surement s'était-elle endormie sur le lit alors que le capitaine allait chercher ses affaires, oubliées dans sa chambre. En balayant la pièce du regard elle vit ses vêtements soigneusement posés sur un coin libre du bureau. Elle s'en empara et partit silencieusement vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Une fois cela fait elle peigna sa longue chevelure blanche, qui avait enfin retrouvé son éclat dentant, et sortit sans bruit de la chambre.

Dans le couloir tout était calme, la jeune femme déduisit alors rapidement qu'il devait être encore tôt. Avec un fin soupir elle tourna les talons et prit le chemin du pont.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte séparant les couloirs de l'extérieur, elle remarqua rapidement qu'il faisait gris ce matin là et nul doute que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber sur le Red Force. Pourtant, malgré l'averse prête à tomber, Haiko se dirigea vers la proue et s'asseya sur le bastingage en bois, les jambes vers l'extérieur, se tenant dos au reste du navire.

Elle laissa son regard dériver sur l'horizon devant elle, si elle aimait la mer c'était bien pour ça, pour pouvoir constater elle-même combien les océans étaient vastes, combien le monde l'était et ce rien qu'en voyant cette immensité d'eau s'étendant à perte de vue sans aucune gêne dans son champs de vision, que de l'eau et encore de l'eau. Oui, elle aimait l'océan et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu manger de fruit du démon, elle aimait aussi bien voguer sur l'océan que nager en son sein et découvrir multes paysages et multes trésors en ses fonds.

Et puis il y avait l'air marin, elle aimait son odeur tout autant qu'elle aimait sentir les embruns traverser ses longs cheveux immaculés.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne se rendit compte que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle que quand un bras vint entourer sa taille et une tête se poser dans le creux de son cou. La jeune femme sursauta et serait tombée à la mer si le bras qui lui retenait la taille n'était pas aussi fort. C'est avec un mécontentement non fin qu'elle tourna la tête vers le coupable, dont elle ne douta pas une seconde de l'identité Shanks, encore et toujours.

Malgré son grognement mécontent le capitaine ne bougea pas, ses cheveux rouges cachant son visage, enfoui dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme, dans le prolongement de son épaule.

\- Tu ne me chasses pas ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, on dirait. Soupira-t-elle en tournant à nouveau les yeux vers le large. J'aurai pu tomber. Termina-t-elle.

\- Je t'aurai retenue, et puis autrement j'aurais perdu mon effet de surprise.

La blanche ne répondit que par un bref hochement de tête, il était irrécupérable. Après un moment elle se laissa aller contre le torse large du rouge, cherchant un peu de sa chaleur contre son dos. Le capitaine en fut ravi apparemment, au vu du sourire que la jeune femme sentait contre la peau pâle de son cou.

Malgré ses propres réticences, venant plus de son esprit qu'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher son contact, inconsciemment. Malgré ce qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir croire, elle aimait être avec lui, être là, pourquoi ? Elle ne saurait le dire, c'était… comme si ça avait toujours été sa place. Petite déjà, sur l'Oro Jackson, elle restait toujours avec Shanks et Baggy, souvent collée derrière le rouge. A l'époque Baggy l'appelait ''la glue'' ou ''le poisson pilote'', d'autres s'amusaient plutôt à l'appeler ''le poussin'', dont la poule était bien sur Shanks, quoi que parfois il s'agissait de Roger. Il faut croire qu'elle était plus câline qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

En grandissant elle s'était éloignée, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus agir comme l'enfant de 8 ans qu'avaient recueillis Roger et ses hommes. Pourtant elle l'avait fait à contre cœur, à l'époque de la mort de Roger il n'était d'ailleurs pas si rare que ça qu'elle se faufile dans le lit du rouge pour passer la nuit avec lui. Elle avait besoin de contact, c'était ainsi et quoi qu'elle souhaite elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Mais maintenant…

La jeune femme se raidi en sentant un baisé se poser sur son cou puis sur sa clavicule, quelque peu exposée entre les pans de sa chemise, puis un nouveau, un peu plus haut, à la jonction entre sa chemise et son épaule. Puis ils remontèrent doucement, le bas de son cou, sa jugulaire, sa mâchoire…

\- Shan… Shanks… Haleta-t-elle en se tortillant, n'essayant cependant pas de se soustraire entièrement de la prise du roux. Shanks… a… arrête, s'il te plait. Gémit-elle en le sentant lui mordiller le creux du cou.

\- Non. Souffla-t-il entre deux baisés.

Elle était coincée, si elle le repoussait trop fort, si tant est qu'elle y arrivait, elle tomberai à la mer, mais si elle ne faisait rien il ne cesserait pas ce qu'il faisait. Et ne parlons pas d'hausser la voix, ça attirerait quelqu'un et ça finirai en rumeur à n'en plus finir, ce dont elle se passerai bien.

Elle le sentit alors lui suçoter la base du cou, au niveau de son épaule, cet imbécile était entrain de lui faire un suçon !

\- Shanks arrête ! Gronda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Le rouge ne sembla pas faire attention à ses protestations mais il cessa tout de même ce qu'il faisait et passa doucement sa langue sur la peau meurtrie. A ce geste la jeune femme frissonna, autant elle n'aimait pas être dans cette situation ici et maintenant autant elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir aux divers traitements que lui infligeaient le rouge, et ça l'énervait, parce que c'était probablement ce qu'il cherchait.

Quand elle sentit la prise qu'il avait sur sa taille faillir un instant elle n'hésita pas à se tourner vers lui pour lui exprimer clairement son énervement, grave erreur. Dès lors qu'elle rencontra son visage elle se perdit dans ses yeux sombres, elle n'avait jamais su dire si ils étaient bruns ou noirs, peut-être les deux qui sait.

Le capitaine, lui, n'hésita pas à profiter de son désarroi pour l'embrasser avec fougue, passant son bras derrière son dos pour ne pas qu'elle tombe en arrière. Une fois la surprise passée il la sentie répondre, bien qu'hésitante. Bientôt elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou et le laissa passer sa langue pour rejoindre la sienne. Commença alors une danse enflammée, que le rouge ne manqua pas d'approfondir en serrant d'avantage la blanche contre lui.

Finalement, entre deux baisés, le capitaine lui murmura trois mots, trois petits mots qui allaient tout changer.

\- Je t'aime, Haiko. Murmura-t-il. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

La blanche écarquilla les yeux, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait ça mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Doucement mais fermement elle l'écarta d'elle, passa ses jambes au dessus du bastingage et mit pied à terre, le visage bas, caché par sa frange immaculée. Un peu inquiet le capitaine leva la main vers elle, voulant voir son visage, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, écartant sa main et partant à toute vitesse vers les cabines.

\- Haiko ! S'exclama le roux en commençant à la suivre.

\- Ne me suis pas ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Le capitaine s'arrêta net, pétrifié. Avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte qui menait au couloir desservant les chambres il avait entraperçu une larme, allant de paire avec sa voix brisée quand elle lui avait demandé de ne pas la suivre.

Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi avait-elle réagit ainsi ? Pourquoi … ? Des dizaines de questions lui vinrent mais aucune réponse, il ne comprenait pas.

Soudainement la voix de son second le sortit de ses pensées, lui aussi avait les yeux rivés sur la porte.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, dit-il, et il était évident que tu finirais par lui dire, mais as-tu pensé une seconde à ce qu'a pu être sa vie durant tout le temps où elle a quitté l'équipage ?

Le rouge ouvrit et ferma la bouche un moment, ne sachant quoi dire. Son second avait raison, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à ce qu'avait pu vivre la jeune femme avant de revenir ici, surtout qu'il y a peu de temps elle se trouvait encore à Impel Down. Il avait agit sans réfléchir et avec impatience, la réaction qu'elle avait eu était entièrement de sa faute, maintenant il devait se faire pardonner, mais comment ? Il s'avait d'avance qu'elle ne voudrai pas lui parler dans l'immédiat, cette fois il devrait se montrer patient.

Finalement il poussa un long et sonore soupir, qui fit rire son second.

\- Courage. Fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son capitaine avant de partir vers le gouvernail.

\- Ouais, ça, il va m'en falloir. Soupira-t-il avant de se diriger vers le réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner.


	4. Chapter 4

Attention: One piece ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Après les évènements du matin la pluie s'installa sur le Red Force, n'arrangeant pas le travail des pirates et l'humeur du capitaine, qui se fit d'autant plus morose. Personne ne revit la jeune femme de la journée, apparemment elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Pourtant ce n'était pas faut d'avoir essayé de l'en sortir, Lucky Roo avait essayé, Rockstar aussi, Yassop et même Ben, tous avaient fait choux blanc sans exception. A midi Ben avait tenté de lui dire de venir manger, ayant échoué il essaya de lui apporter son repas, il échoua une nouvelle fois, mais laissa tout de même le déjeuner sur le pas de la porte de la jeune femme. Mais de toute évidence elle n'en avait pas eu grand-chose à faire, le repas, maintenant froid, toujours sur le pas de sa porte à seize heures.

C'est en ne la voyant toujours pas au diner que le roux se décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'aller la voir, quitte à se faire jeter comme les autres.

\- Avec tact et patience. Lui glissa Ben.

Le rouge acquiesça doucement et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme, les couloirs étaient silencieux de plus le couloir dans lequel se trouvait la chambre de la blanche était exclusif à ses seconds et lui-même. Il les savait au réfectoire, lui laissant ainsi le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il fallait, si tant est qu'il y arrivait…

Le capitaine se retrouva devant la porte recherchée bien trop vite à son goût. Il regarda un moment le bois de la porte avant d'inspirer et de cogner doucement. Cependant seul le silence lui répondit, loin d'être défait il se dit qu'elle n'avait surement pas entendu et frappa un peu plus fort, aucune réponse. Cette fois il était sur qu'elle avait entendue, à moins qu'elle se soit endormie ?

Le roux se racla la gorge et commença.

\- Hai… Haiko ? Je sais que je n'ai pas… pas bien agit ce matin et je… je m'en excuse. Mais même si tu m'en veux, tu devrais au moins manger… ne serait-ce que ce qu'on t'apporte ici… Hésita-t-il.

Il n'était pas fier de lui et il se savait extrêmement maladroit en ce moment. Tu parles d'un empereur… Ironisa-t-il intérieurement. Il se dit même que si ses ennemis voyaient ça ils en pleureraient de rire, et ils auraient raison, soupira-t-il.

Soudain la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit, et si il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas imaginé s'était bien ça, il avait pensé être injurié, ignoré, ou même se disputer avec elle, mais en aucun cas il n'avait pensé qu'elle ouvrirait la porte. Muet de stupéfaction il vit la jeune femme apparaitre sur le seuil de la porte. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges, elle avait pleuré et ce fait était surement ce qui le fit se sentir plus mal encore, la culpabilité lui montant à la gorge. En le regardant la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et le tira dans la pièce, illuminée par quelques bougies sur son bureau et sa table de chevet.

Elle le traina jusqu'au lit et le fit s'y assoir, ce qu'il fit sans résistance. Elle, resta debout devant lui, les bras croisés.

Après un moment de silence la blanche soupira et laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps.

\- La seule personne à qui j'en veux c'est moi, Shanks. Avoua-t-elle.

Avant que le capitaine ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit elle reprit.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser pour ce matin, je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça. Dit-elle d'une voix honteuse. Il y a une chose dont je dois te parler et tant que ça ne sera pas fait… je ne pourrais pas avancer.

Le roux se sentit un peu soulagé, elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, mais d'un autre côté il avait peur de ce qui la bloquait autant, de ce qui avait tant d'importance qu'elle s'empêchait elle-même d'avancer.

\- Haiko… Hésita-t-il.

Il voulait lui demander de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sachant qu'il n'apprécierai peut-être pas mais surtout qu'elle n'était peut-être pas prête à en parler. Il hésitait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente contrainte ou qu'il lui fasse du mal parce que c'était trop tôt, mais il voulait la libérer de son fardeau, il voulait qu'elle puisse avancer, qu'elle ait un avenir.

Voyant le trouble et l'inquiétude dans le regard du rouge, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, elle n'arriverai pas à le lui dire, elle le savait, mais…

\- Je n'arriverai pas à en parler, mais je peux te le montrer. Dit-elle à mi-voix.

\- Me le montrer ? S'étonna le capitaine en relevant la tête vers elle.

Il vit l'inconfort de la jeune femme, mais plus encore, il vit la tristesse et la douleur transparaitre dans ses yeux rubis, l'inquiétant d'avantage.

\- Un détour de quelques jours sera nécessaire, dit-elle doucement. Mais si on doit se rendre quelque part d'important avant ce n'est pas…

\- Pas de problème, assura le rouge en se levant, où doit-on aller et en combien de temps y seront nous ?

La blanche ne su pas réellement comment réagir, devait-elle être soulagée d'enfin pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis tant d'années ou inquiète de ce qui allait suivre et surtout aussi vite ? Peut-être les deux au final. Mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle devait, malgré ses peurs, avancer et assumer, peu importe la douleur que ça apporterai, elle devait le faire, comme disait l'adage ''il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud''.

\- Il faut aller à West Blue, sur l'ile de Toroa.

Le roux paru surpris mais sourit, c'est à ce moment que la jeune femme se souvint qu'il était lui-même originaire de West Blue.

\- Je vois, acquiesça-t-il, je vais prévenir Ben de notre changement de cap, si je ne me trompe pas nous y serons dans moins d'une semaine, normalement.

\- Entendu…

Le rouge resta indécis une minute avant de partir vers la porte. Au moment où il allait tourner la poignée il sentit la blanche l'enlacer, sa tête contre son dos et ses bras fins autour de son torse.

Il ne bougea pas, préférant profiter de la situation tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

\- Merci, Shanks, et je suis désolée, vraiment désolée.

\- Non, dit-il doucement en secouant la tête, c'est moi, j'ai été trop impatient, excuse moi.

\- Je… je te donnerai une réponse après être allé sur Toroa, si toute fois tu souhaites encore en avoir une à ce moment là.

\- Haiko, fit-il en se tournant vers elle, rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis, ça n'a pas été le cas depuis ton départ et ça n'est pas près de changer. Assura-t-il.

Le capitaine vit alors différents sentiments traverser le regard de son vis-à-vis, le soulagement, la nostalgie, le regret, mais la peur et la tristesse aussi.

\- Nous verrons, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baisé sur sa joue avant de le mettre à la porte.

C'est pantois que le roux se rendit au réfectoire prévenir Ben de leur changement de direction, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça, quoi que le ''ça'' puisse désigner entre le moment où elle avait ouvert sa porte et le moment où il s'était retrouvé dans le couloir pour la seconde fois.

* * *

Cinq jours, ce fut le temps qu'il fallu au Red force et à l'équipage à son bord pour atteindre l'ile de Toroa à West Blue.

A vu d'œil l'ile n'était pas très grande mais pour Shanks elle avait des airs de déjà vu, lui rappelant grandement Fuchsia. L'ile était ornée de forêts et de plaines vertes enfin un petit village se trouvait du côté des plaines, l'endroit qui devait être le plus calme de l'ile.

En arrivant à proximité de l'ile l'anxiété qui n'avait pas quitté Haiko depuis sa discussion avec le capitaine quelques jours plus tôt s'était accrue, à tel point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à tenir en place, frappant du doigt le bastingage en bois ou faisant sans cesse trembler sa jambe droite. Jamais le roux ou un des anciens ayant côtoyé la jeune femme par le passé ne l'avait vu ainsi.

Quand ils furent assez proches elle leur indiqua une crique éloignée du village, où elle ne souhaitait apparemment pas se rendre. La crique indiquée était entourée d'une grande falaise mais une petite plage de sable blanc se trouvait en contre bas et un petit chemin dans la roche semblait mener en haut de la falaise.

Enfin il fut tant de débarquer, il fut décidé que seuls la blanche et le capitaine mettraient pied à terre pour le moment et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent, au coucher du soleil grand maximum. La jeune femme hésita un instant puis inspira et descendit du bateau.

* * *

Le rouge suivait silencieusement la jeune femme devant lui depuis près d'une demi-heure. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait ils ne restèrent pas aux alentours du village mais la blanche les fit traverser forêts et clairières pour rejoindre une des côtes ouest de l'ile. Après une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires elle ralentit et ils arrivèrent au bout de la forêt, du moins d'un morceau. En sortant du couvert des arbres le capitaine put voir qu'ils se trouvaient près d'une falaise, en face d'eux le sol était couvert d'herbe avec de nombreuses fleurs sauvages de toutes les couleurs. Mais le plus marquant dans cet espace, d'un côté entouré de forêt et de l'autre par la mer, était une pierre tombale érigée au bout de la falaise.

De là où il était le rouge pouvait voir que la pierre, de taille moyenne et en forme de losange, commençait à dater, au vu des quelques fissures présentes à divers endroits, mais qu'elle était bien entretenue, brillant encore au soleil.

Il vit alors la jeune femme à côté de lui s'avancer d'un pas tremblant avant de s'assoir à genou devant la tombe, plaçant ses mains devant elle pour prier silencieusement.

Hésitant il s'avança à son tour et s'arrêta net quelque pas derrière la jeune femme, le nom sur la pierre et puis la date, une seule date, cinq mois à peine après qu'elle ait quitté son équipage… Il posa alors un regard d'incompréhension vers la blanche, qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Haiko… Hésita-t-il avant de la voir tressaillir. Je ne comprends pas, ce nom… personne ne le connais si ce n'est quelques privilégiés, comment… Haiko, ce nom, mon nom…

Il la vit trembler, cette fois ils y étaient, c'était le moment.

\- Qui était Seika* ?

Cette fois les sanglots de la blanche étaient nettement perceptibles, que le rouge voyait s'essuyer les yeux avec ses manches. Elle essayait visiblement de se calmer et le capitaine lui laissa le temps, il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche, aussi il ne bougea pas. Il la vit alors se lever, bien que toujours tremblante. Quand elle se tourna vers lui il vit clairement des larmes silencieuses glisser le long de ses joues, mais ses sanglots semblaient s'être légèrement atténués. Son visage abordait un sourire doux mais aussi extrêmement triste, un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez elle. Enfin elle ouvrit la bouche et ce pour lui annoncer quelque chose qu'il n'oublierai jamais.

\- Seika, c'était notre fille, Shanks.

* * *

Seika signifie Fine fleur ou Gloire


	5. Chapter 5

Attention: One Piece ne m'appartient pas.

Coucou tout le monde ! Je voulais vous remercier de me lire et je remercie tout particulièrement ceux qui suivent cette histoire, l'ont mise en favori et surtout ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser une review ! C'est toujours agréable de savoir que ce qu'on fait est apprécié. C'est d'autant plus gratifiant quand on convint les sceptiques. Navrée pour les fautes si vous en trouvez, il m'arrive d'en sauter même si je relis... Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

\- Seika, c'était notre fille, Shanks.

\- Notre… fille ? Haiko…

Il n'arrivai tout simplement pas à y croire, une fille ? La leur ? Il chercha des réponses auprès de la blanche en face de lui, qui évitait obstinément son regard, au point même de lui tourner à nouveau le dos, ses doigts frôlant la pierre tombale avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

\- Quand j'ai quitté le Red Force, il y a près de 11 ans maintenant, j'ai voyagé d'ile en ile sans but précis pendant près de trois semaines. Je n'avais pas but, aucune envie particulière, me laissant aller au grès des courants, la seule chose que je savais c'était que je ne voulais pas retourner à bord ou croiser le Red Force. Et puis, au bout d'un mois, j'ai commencé à être malade, je n'étais vraiment pas bien alors je me suis arrêtée sur la première ile et j'ai consulté un médecin, c'était ici, sur Toroa. Le verdict était tombé, j'étais enceinte, de presque deux mois. J'étais effondrée, je n'avais nulle part ou aller et j'avais peur, je n'avais que 18 ans à l'époque… Les gens d'ici m'ont tendu la main et m'ont aidée, malgré ma différence. Je leur en serai toujours reconnaissante. Je vivais avec une vieille femme, veuve depuis peu, ça lui avait fait plaisir de m'accueillir, elle disait que ça l'aidait à surmonter son deuil… Au fond la présence de chacune aidait l'autre, j'étais vraiment soulagée d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi. Au fils des mois passés ensemble j'ai fini par lui raconter ma vie, le fait que j'étais pirate l'étonnait pas, elle disait que ça me correspondait, elle disait même que son regretté mari aussi avait été pirate dans sa jeunesse. Elle savait garder les secrets, c'est pour ça que je m'étais confiée à elle sans crainte, ça m'avait beaucoup soulagée. Et puis avec le temps mener à bien cette grossesse inattendue était devenue ma raison d'être, je me disais que… que je pourrais avoir une nouvelle vie, une vie avec un but après avoir quitté le Red Force. J'avais retrouvé une raison de vivre après des semaines d'errance. Malgré ma peur de ne pas être à la hauteur je n'étais pas seule, et puis j'avais hâte, hâte de rencontrer cette petite vie, ce petit être qui portait une part de l'homme que j'aimais. L'avoir avec moi c'était comme avoir une partie de toi au quotidien. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir me racheter…

Elle se tue un moment, observant l'horizon en face d'elle. Le capitaine, lui, écoutait religieusement son histoire, il avait bien compris que le plus dur était à venir. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'entendre cette partie de l'histoire ne lui avait rien fait, au contraire, il n'imaginait bien la panique et la peur qu'elle avait dû ressentir à l'époque, quand elle avait appris qu'elle… qu'elle était enceinte. Sachant cela il se dit qu'il aurait aimé être là, être avec elle à ce moment là, mais il ne savait que trop bien pourquoi elle avait quitté le Red Force, elle ne voulait plus qu'il soit blessé par sa faute, quand bien même lui ne la considérait en rien comme coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il l'avait protégée de Teach en son âme et conscience et il ne le regrettait pas, si il n'était pas intervenu elle serait sans doute morte, Teach était dangereux, très dangereux.

Il la vit alors inspirer et reprendre, d'une voix nettement plus faible qu'auparavant.

\- Et puis j'ai atteins le sixième mois. Reprit-elle. J'ai rapidement senti que quelque chose n'allais pas, ce n'était qu'une intuition mais… c'est un matin que ça s'est confirmé, en me douchant j'ai vu… j'au vu du sang, beaucoup, je ne comprenais pas, je n'étais pas blessé et je n'avais rien fait de particulier… Je… j'ai paniqué… Dame Yuri, chez qui j'habitais, a rapidement fait venir le médecin…

Ses épaules eurent de nouveaux soubresauts. Elle pleurait à nouveau. Cette fois Shanks ne pu rester en arrière et s'avança avant d'entourer ses épaules de son bras valide, auquel elle s'accrocha comme à une bouée, ses larmes coulant à flots.

\- J'avais… Gémit-elle, je l'avais… je l'avais perdu… Sanglota-t-elle. J'avais fait une… une fausse couche… J'avais perdu mon bébé, ma raison de vivre, j'avais tout perdu… Pleura-t-elle en serrant sa prise sur le bras du capitaine, qui resserra son étreinte à son tour. On m'a dit que c'était une petite fille… elle… elle avait tes cheveux… mais… un peu plus clairs… Elle était… si petite… Je voulais… qu'elle parte avec un joli nom, alors j'ai choisi Seika, ça lui correspondait bien… Sanglota-t-elle. J'étais anéantie… en un instant tout mon monde s'était effondré, tous mes espoirs disparus… Il m'a fallu des mois pour m'en remettre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu… je ne suis même pas sure qu'on puisse vraiment s'en remettre … Avoua-t-elle à mi-voix, essayant de reprendre quelque peu contenance.

Il y eu un nouveau silence puis la jeune femme reprit, plus doucement.

\- Un jour, quelques mois après… après ce qu'il s'était passé, des brigands et des pirates ont attaqués l'ile. Ils s'en sont pris aux habitants, la plupart étant d'un certain âge déjà, j'étais l'une des plus jeunes. C'était horrible, ils n'avaient aucune pitié et ont tué plus de la moitié des villageois avant d'atteindre la maison où j'habitais avec dame Yuri, qui était en dehors de la ville. Puis ils ont forcé la porte de la maison et ont commencés à s'en prendre à elle, mon monde venait de s'écrouler et elle était tout ce qui me permettait de rester émotionnellement ''stable'', je n'ai pas supporté et je les ai tués, tous, même ceux qui étaient encore dans le village. C'est ce jour là que l'on m'a nommée ''Shiroyasha'', ça te donne un bel aperçu du carnage… Ce jour là… quelque chose s'est brisé en moi, disons plutôt que quelque chose s'est scindé.

\- Scindé ? Demanda le capitaine, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

\- D'un côté il y avait mon ancien moi, pleine d'espoir, celle qui était pirate sur l'Oro Jackson puis sur le Red Force, la ''gentille'' Haiko. De l'autre côté il y avait ce nouveau moi, une Haiko pleine de rage et de colère, en voulant au monde entier pour la perte de sa raison de vivre, mais s'en voulant encore plus pour ça, celle que l'on a appelée Shiroyasha. C'est cette Haiko là que j'ai été durant ces dix dernières années, celle qui s'est retrouvée à Impel Down. Je haïssais le monde et je suis devenue mercenaire, le seul domaine que j'ai trouvé pour… extérioriser mes pulsions, ma colère et ma haine. Au final, j'ai fini par me perdre moi-même, l'autre Haiko n'avait plus ni la force ni le courage de redevenir ce qu'elle était, préférant rester endormie pour cesser de souffrir. Pourtant elle savait, je savais, que tout ça ne pouvais rien apporter de bon, que c'était peut-être même pire… Je n'avais pas la force, ni la volonté, de lutter. En étant mercenaire j'ai tué, fait nombre de travaux pas bien glorieux… J'avais laissé mes états d'âme, mon honneur et ma fierté enfermés avec mon autre moi. Et puis j'ai fini à Impel Down, pendant un peu plus d'un an. Finalement j'y ai trouvé le temps de faire ma propre introspection, petit à petit ''Shiroyasha'' s'est écartée, doucement, et l'autre a commencé à sortir de son sommeil. Et puis Ace est arrivé, après une brève conversation avec Garp j'ai parlé avec lui, je lui ai parlé de son père, de ce que je pensais de lui, de ce que j'avais vécu à l'époque… Je lui aussi parlé de Rouge, sa mère… ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de ressasser tous ces souvenirs, qui ont permis à la première Haiko de se réveiller de plus en plus, il ne manquait qu'une petite chose pour que cette fois ce soit au tour de ''Shiroyasha'' de s'endormir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Toi.

Le rouge écarquilla les yeux mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit la blanche reprit.

\- Tu étais la clé de tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en moi, Roger n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus que toi, toi qui avait toujours eu une place privilégiée dans ma vie, dans mon cœur. Quand je t'ai vu à Marineford il y a eu… comme un compromis entre mes deux ''moi'', une fusion entre elles, je n'étais pas entièrement prête à redevenir celle que j'avais été et pas non plus entièrement prête à abandonner celle que j'étais. Finalement j'ai gardé la froideur et la technique de Shiroyasha mais reprit un état d'esprit plus stable, laissant le temps à ma première moi de s'éveiller vraiment, petit à petit. C'est un peu étrange je te l'avoue mais… c'est ce que je ressens et ce que j'ai ressenti.

\- Alors, qui ai-je avec moi ici et maintenant ?

\- Je ne saurai le dire, mais je sais que la balance penche de plus en plus vers la ''bonne'' moi, vers la première Haiko. Je sais pertinemment que t'avouer tout ça aujourd'hui était nécessaire pour terminer cette transition, maintenant, et quoi qu'il se passe, je vais pouvoir avancer. Les chaines emprisonnant ma première moi sont tombées, reste à savoir le temps que ça prendra pour qu'elle décide de reprendre sa place, même si ça ne sera jamais entièrement le cas, c'est évident. On n'efface pas le passé, mais au lieu de le rejeter comme je l'ai fait ces dix dernières années, il faudra vivre avec et l'accepter.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? S'enquit-il.

La blanche se fit silencieuse avant de se défaire de la prise du roux et de se tourner vers lui, étrangement rougissante.

\- Ça dépend, avoua-t-elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- De si tu veux toujours de moi. Je… je n'ai pas la prétention d'y arriver seule et je…

Pour être honnête le rouge ne s'attendait pas à la voir agir avec si peu d'assurance, et ça l'amusait, le détendant grandement après les dures révélations qu'elle lui avait faites. Il avait failli avoir un enfant, une petite fille. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et en réalité il avait déjà envisagé la possibilité d'avoir une famille avec Haiko, quand bien même ils étaient pirates, à l'époque où elle était sur le Red Force. Jamais il n'aurai pensé qu'il en était passé si près. Bien sur il était triste, il aurai voulu être là, voir la petite quand bien même… elle n'était déjà plus, il s'agissait de sa fille, morte ou non, après tout. Mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait et ne voulais pas blâmer Haiko, elle était celle qui en avait le plus souffert, au point de scinder son âme en deux pour tenter de moins souffrir tellement elle avait mal.

Maintenant elle était prête à avancer et il l'aiderai à coup sûr, il ne la laisserai plus partir, plus jamais il ne la laisserai le quitter, et surtout pas pour sombrer à nouveau.

\- Idiote. Sourit-il en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front.

\- Pour… pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur son front, étonnée.

\- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, j'espère que tu t'en rends bien compte. S'amusa-t-il.

Elle laissa alors tomber ses bras le long de son corps avant que quelques larmes ne tombent à nouveau de ses yeux. Alors que le capitaine allait tendre le bras pour les essuyer elle se jeta contre lui et l'enlaça fortement, son visage caché contre son torse. Bien qu'un peu prit au dépourvu, le rouge sourit en la serrant contre lui à son tour, posant un doux baisé sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Je t'aime, Shanks. Dit-elle finalement.

\- Moi aussi, plus que tout au monde.

\- Plus que le One piece ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- C'est toi, mon one piece. Rit-il.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre lourd en révélations. Le prochain chapitre va marquer une tournure nouvelle et pour cette histoire et pour celle des personnages. A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Attention: One piece ne m'appartient pas.

Note de l'auteur: 

Voilà enfin le chapitre 6 et un nouveau départ pour nos personnages !

Je tenais également à répondre à une review qui m'a été faite par Leila Hale lors du dernier chapitre.

Quand j'ai lu ce que tu m'avais écrit, ma première réaction avait été ''Ha, mince'' et puis j'ai réfléchi aux raisons pour lesquelles j'avais écrit ça comme ça. Dans un premier temps je souhaite faire une fiction courte et si je commençais à détailler autant à ce sujet, j'aurais pu en avoir pour un certain temps... Cela dit je comprends très bien ce que tu as pu en penser et j'en vient donc à la seconde raison de mon choix, la personnalité même de Shanks. C'est, et nous le savons tous, un personnage qui fait passer les autres avant lui même et c'est du coup d'autant plus vrai qu'il va faire passer les sentiments d'Haiko avant les siens. Cependant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il oublie ou ne ressent rien à ce sujet, au contraire. Enfin mon but à travers cette fiction c'est surtout de faire quelque chose de léger et agréable à lire.

Bon, voilà, j'espère t'avoir au moins un peu convaincue. J'espère quand même que tu vas apprécier la suite. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

\- Debout Shanks !

Un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis la visite de Toroa, après être allé sur la tombe de Seika, Haiko n'avait pas souhaité aller au village, apparemment sa tuerie n'avait pas joué en sa faveur et les habitants l'avaient rejetée, tous sauf la certaine dame Yuri, décédée depuis cinq ans. Ils ne s'étaient donc pas attardés là bas plus que de raison. Depuis lors tout avait été calme, Haiko avait reprit du poil de la bête et commençait doucement à redevenir celle qu'il avait toujours connue, à son plus grand soulagement. Lui, n'avait rien tenté depuis, lui laissant le temps dont elle avait besoin, temps dont il avait également besoin, pour dire vrai.

\- Allez Shanks, lève-toi !

\- Haiko… laisse moi dormir… Gémit-il en mettant sa tête sous son oreiller.

\- Si tu n'avais pas autant bu hier soir tu arriverais à te lever ! Assume et lève-toi !

\- Oui, oui… j'arrive… Grogna-t-il avant d'entendre la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Avec un soupir il regarda l'heure sur sa table de chevet, pourquoi le levait-elle aussi tôt ? C'est engourdi et avec une gueule de bois infernale qu'il se leva, s'empara de quelques vêtements et sortit vers la proue pour rejoindre la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, tranquillement assise sur le bastingage, face à la mer. Elle ne changerai jamais.

D'un pas trainant il s'avança vers elle, passa son bras autour de sa taille et sa tête au dessus de la sienne.

\- Qu'y avait-il de si pressé pour que tu me réveilles aussi tôt ? Bailla-t-il.

\- Regarde, indiqua-t-elle en lui montrant l'horizon, où une ile apparaissait dans l'aube.

\- Ha l'ile de Drum, quoi que maintenant elle s'appelle le royaume des cerisiers, il me semble.

\- On va s'y arrêter ?

\- Oui, on doit refaire nos réserves pour rejoindre les Sabaody rapidement.

\- Je vois. Que va-t-on faire à Sabaody d'ailleurs ?

\- On va faire revêtir le bateau pour pouvoir rejoindre le nouveau monde. Expliqua-t-il.

\- D'accord. Acquiesça-t-elle doucement.

\- Et tu m'as réveillé pour ça ? Gémit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas mais un rire doux lui parvint.

* * *

Malgré le fait que ce n'était plus de la neige mais des pétales de cerisiers qui tombaient sur l'ile, il faisait frai en cette saison et la blanche devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements propices à si peu de température. En somme, elle avait froid.

\- C'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pays ? Grelota-t-elle en marchant entre Yassop et Lucky Roo, Shanks étant devant avec Ben pour parler provision, notamment.

\- C'est Drum. Rit Lucky entre deux bouchées de viande.

La jeune femme soupira, n'empêche qu'elle n'avait pas chaud en attendant. Un peu plus tard les tâches de ravitaillement furent distribuées aux différents membres de l'équipage et ensuite ils eurent droit à un temps libre. Haiko, elle, en profita pour faire un tour des boutiques de l'ile, notamment pour se trouver des vêtements plus adaptés. La blanche trouva rapidement son bonheur, elle fit l'acquisition d'une écharpe blanche en laine épaisse, une longue et chaude cape blanche avec des broderies vertes pâles et taupe et une paire de bottes montantes brunes fourrées de poils de bête.

C'est enfin couverte et réchauffée que la blanche reprit son shopping, avec néanmoins plus de calme et de tranquillité, sans empressement. Après une demi-heure à flâner dans les rues de Drum elle décida de rejoindre son équipage, c'est en tournant les talons qu'une tenue exposée dans une vitrine attira son attention. Curieuse elle s'approcha et en arrivant devant la vitrine elle resta figée sur place un instant, émerveillée par ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurai pas souvent l'occasion de mettre ce genre de choses mais elle ne voulait pas qu'une chance pareille lui passe sous le nez, qui sait quand elle pourrait tomber sur une telle merveille à nouveau ? Pas avant des années, elle en était certaine.

Décidée elle entra dans la boutique.

* * *

Bientôt il fut temps de quitter Drum, ce qui ravi la jeune femme au plus haut point, heureuse d'enfin pourvoir retrouver un peu de chaleur, bien qu'elle eut été enchantée de poser pied à terre le temps d'une journée.

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à Sabaody fut relativement court et l'équipage du roux pu amarrer dans un Grove à l'écart, loin de l'agitation du centre de l'archipel. Alors que la plupart des membres partirent s'amuser dans les bars ou à Sabaody Park, le rouge entraina Haiko jusqu'au Grove 13.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si spécial au Grove 13 ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. Sourit le capitaine.

La blanche ne répondit pas mais haussa un sourcil, quelque chose qui allait lui plaire ? Curieuse elle se laissa faire sans rechigner, profitant du paysage atypique de l'archipel Sabaody. Après un moment le capitaine cessa enfin de marcher et s'arrêta devant un bar nommé ''Rip-Off Bar de Shakky''. C'était un grand bâtiment à la toiture verte clair en forme de pomme, avec une grande pancarte en bois clair où était écrit le nom du bar, et donc le bas était arrondi et fait de pierre grise claire. L'entrée était délimitée par une porte en bois foncée entourée de brique rouge, tout comme les fenêtres.

Intriguée la blanche se tourna vers son capitaine, qui se contenta de lui sourire avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur.

Le bar était principalement en bois, au sol se trouvait du parquet clair, les murs étaient également en bois, quelque peu plus foncé, et le bar et les tables étaient également en bois. Sur la gauche se trouvait une grande banquette rouge foncée et légèrement arrondie, pour coller au mur également arrondi et une table ronde. À droite se trouvait différentes tables, rectangulaires ou rondes selon l'emplacement. Enfin en face de l'entrée se trouvait un grand bar en arc de cercle derrière lequel se trouvait une porte et un frigo.

Le bar était quasiment vide à cette heure de la journée et seules deux personnes étaient présentes, une jeune femme assez grande avec une coupe au carré, derrière le bar, et un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, leur tournant le dos.

A leur entrée la femme cessa de discuter avec son client et se tourna vers eux en leur souhaitant la bienvenue. En voyant le rouge son sourire s'agrandit et elle glissa un mot à son client, qui se tourna à son tour.

En apercevant le visage dudit client la blanche écarquilla les yeux en plaçant ses mains devant sa bouche. Devant elle se tenait un homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années, portant des lunettes rondes, une cicatrice sur l'œil droit et un bouc blanc épais formant cinq sillons caractéristiques en dessous de sa bouche.

\- Monsieur Rayleigh… Murmura-t-elle alors que le visage de l'homme s'étira en un grand sourire avant que la blanche ne se jette dans ses bras, sous la surprise des personnes présentes, mais le sourire du rouge.

\- Ma petite Haiko, comme ça fait du bien de te voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu as changée dit moi ! Te voilà devenue une belle jeune femme ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle s'écartait légèrement de lui, s'asseyant sur la chaise adjacente. Et toi Shanks, ça doit bien faire 10 ans ! Sourit-il.

\- C'est vrai, ça fait un moment. Acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire avant de s'assoir à son tour.

\- A ce que je vois vous vous êtes bien rabiboché tout les deux, s'amusa le plus vieux alors que les deux plus jeunes rougirent légèrement. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Shanks tu n'étais pas avec lui, Haiko, alors je me suis demandé où tu étais passée…

\- Hé bien c'était… un peu compliqué… Avoua-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est aussi ce que Shanks m'avait dit à ce moment là, j'avais bien vu que quelque chose clochait alors j'avais préféré arrêter là mes questions.

\- Et je vous en remercie, Monsieur Rayleigh. Admit le rouge.

\- Ba, ne t'en fait pas ! Les enfants sont incorrigibles de toute façon ! Rit-il. Je vous connais bien vous deux, vous auriez bien fini par revenir ici ensemble !

Les deux plus jeunes n'ajoutèrent rien, trop gênés par les mots de l'ancien second du roi des pirates.

\- Mais je suis content de te voir Haiko, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses, bonnes et moins bonnes à ton sujet, alors je me faisais un peu de souci, tu es comme une nièce ou une fille pour moi alors comprend moi. On a beaucoup de choses à se raconter, pas vrai ?

\- J'en ai l'impression oui, mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps…

\- J'ai tout mon temps ! Rit-il.

La blanche acquiesça et commença son long récit, après tout ils avaient plus de 15 ans à se raconter.

Le récit dura près d'une heure et Rayleigh n'en lâcha pas une seule miette, curieux de savoir ce qu'avait fait sa protégée depuis leur dernière rencontre. Finalement Shanks expliqua au vieil homme la raison de leur venue à Sabaody ce jour là, il souhaitait faire revêtir le Red Force pour retourner dans le nouveau monde. En parallèle il apprit également que Rayleigh avait rencontré et prit sous son aile le jeune Luffy, que Shanks décriva comme son protégé à Haiko, bien qu'elle eu déjà entendu parler du lien entre les deux hommes par Ace. Le rouge fut cependant soulagé de savoir le jeune garçon remit sur pied et prêt à un entrainement intensif avec le ''seigneur des ténèbres'' pour les deux années à venir. Il savait que Rayleigh ne serait pas tendre mais qu'il serai un excellent professeur pour le jeune et hyperactif capitaine des pirates au chapeau de paille.

* * *

\- Un bal ? S'étonna le capitaine du Red Force.

\- C'est ça. Ça se déroule ici, au bar, alors ne vous faites pas de souci, les invités sont des clients fidèles et qui savent se montrer discrets, vous pourrez venir sans crainte. Assura Rayleigh, fortement appuyé par la gérante du bar elle-même.

\- Et quand est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Haiko.

\- Demain soir.

\- D'accord. Acquiesça la jeune femme alors que le roux sembla horrifié.

\- Mais Haiko… !

\- Tu ne sais pas danser, Shanks ? Taquina-t-elle tandis que le capitaine fronça les sourcils sous les rires de Rayleigh.

\- Ce n'est pas le souci…

\- Alors il n'y a pas de problème ! Sourit-elle en sortant du bar, visiblement satisfaite. Tâche de trouver quelque chose à te mettre d'ici demain ! Lança-t-elle en prenant le chemin du Red Force.

Le rouge ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut coupé par Rayleigh, qui riait aux larmes.

\- Laisse tomber petit ! Rit l'ancien second de l'Oro Jackson.

\- Elle va me rendre dingue… Soupira-t-il finalement. Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps elle n'était pas comme ça…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? La voir calme mais malheureuse ou hyperactive, taquine et heureuse ?

\- La question ne se pose pas, répondit le rouge, je préfère largement la savoir heureuse.

\- Bien, acquiesça Rayleigh, alors laisse lui le temps d'extérioriser son soulagement et son bien être et tu verras qu'elle retrouvera vite son calme tout en conservant sa gaité.

Shanks se fit pensif mais son regard était doux. Finalement il acquiesça doucement, il savait bien tout ça et il était près à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait, du moment qu'il l'avait auprès de lui c'était tout ce qui importait.

\- Je sais, je suis déjà heureux qu'elle soit redevenue elle-même. Sourit-il avant de partir à son tour.

\- Au fond, vous ne changerez jamais, vous deux. S'amusa Rayleigh alors que Shanks lui répondit par un vague signe de main.

Maintenant le rouge devait trouver de quoi se mettre sur le dos pour la soirée du lendemain, et ça, c'était pas gagné.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour aujourd'hui ! A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Attention: One piece ne m'appartient pas !

Note de l'auteur:

Ce chapitre, et quelques autres à venir, est la raison du rated M de cette fiction, lemon à prévoir donc, vous êtes prévenus ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! Et désolée pour le retard !

* * *

Ce soir là était le grand soir pour le capitaine du Red Force, le soir du bal. L'heure du rendez vous approchait et alors que le capitaine avait réussi à se dégoter une tenue correcte, composée principalement d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate rouge et d'un pantalon noir, Haiko, elle, n'hésitait pas à le faire attendre, lui faisant faire les cents pas sur le pont du Red Force. La plupart des membres de l'équipage s'amusaient grandement de la situation. Ben, Yassop et Lucky, eux, n'hésitaient pas à se moquer gentiment de leur capitaine, jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi tendu, du moins pas depuis des années. Ils savaient très bien que la tension de leur capitaine n'était pas réellement due au bal, où il n'aimait pas réellement se rendre habituellement, préférant des festivités plus… frugales, plus austères, mais plutôt due à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec la jeune femme dans une situation comme celle-ci.

En fait lui-même se trouvait ridicule, ressemblant à un adolescent avant son premier rendez-vous. Il était l'un des quatre empereurs nom de…

Des murmures et des éclats de voix s'élevèrent autour de lui, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. En regardant ses hommes il les vit tous le regard tourné vers la porte qui menait aux cabines. En tournant les yeux dans la même direction il se figea soudainement.

Haiko venait d'apparaitre sur le pont.

Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon lâche, paré de divers ornements fleuris, et son visage était encadré par sa frange, un peu plus longue en son centre, et par deux mèches tombant sur sa poitrine. Autour du cou elle portait un ruban blanc sur lequel se trouvait une pivoine rose pâle, presque blanche. Et enfin il y avait sa robe, une magnifique robe bustier blanche au dos nu. Le tissu était léger et semblait flotter à chaque mouvement. Sur la gauche du bustier se trouvait une nouvelle pivoine, doucement rosée, décorée de tissu plissé rose pâle. Le devant de sa robe lui arrivait au bas des cuisses et se terminait par un tissu ondulé, les côtés et le derrière était, lui, en revanche, plus long et lui arrivait au niveau des chevilles, celles-ci étant chaussées de talons fins et entourées de rubans montant jusqu'au niveau de ses tibias. Les pants plus longs étaient principalement surmontés de frou-frou en tissu plus fin, toujours immaculés.

En un mot elle était… magnifique, irréelle, superbe…

Avec un doux sourire, doucement amusé, elle s'avança vers le capitaine, debout devant la sortie du bateau, et passa à côté de lui, non sans lui glisser un mot.

\- Heureusement que ce n'est pas encore la saison des moustiques, parce que sinon tu en aurais avalés, des mouches. S'amusa-t-elle en le voyant bouche ouverte, qu'il s'empressa de refermer avec gêne.

Une fois pied à terre Ben, Yassop et Lucky descendirent dire un dernier mot à leurs capitaine et amie.

\- Tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié, Haiko. Nota Ben.

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle fièrement.

\- Où as-tu trouvé une robe pareille ? S'enquit Yassop.

\- A Drum, quand je l'ai vue je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas rater ma chance.

\- Tu as bien fait. Acquiesça Ben, bien vite rejoint par ses deux compères. Bon, et bien passez une bonne soirée et je compte sur toi pour surveiller le capitaine, Haiko, il ne faudrait pas qu'on renvoie une trop mauvaise image non plus.

\- Compte sur moi, sourit-elle alors que le roux se contenta de grogner, visiblement mécontent qu'on lui fasse si peu confiance pour se tenir.

\- Cela dit, avec toi Haiko, on est sur de renvoyer une bonne image ! Rit Lucky.

La jeune femme n'ajouta rien, se contentant de sourire doucement avant d'entrainer le rouge derrière elle jusqu'au bar de Shakky.

* * *

Quand Rayleigh les accueillis il resta figé de surprise devant l'apparence de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille, sa nièce… Elle, s'amusa de la situation et lui tapota sur l'épaule en lui glissant qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, ce à quoi il ne put qu'acquiescer machinalement.

Shanks, lui, était silencieux, peu à son aise.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai été égoïste sur ce coup là. Lui dit Haiko avec un regard désolé.

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de lui sourire doucement, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Si c'est pour te voir habillée comme ça, je peux survivre. S'amusa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Alors elle te plait ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sur, tu es… magnifique… Lui murmura-t-il alors qu'un doux rougissement prit place sur les joues pâles de la jeune femme.

Le rouge s'amusa de cette réaction et posa son front contre le sien. Il remercia soudainement Rayleigh et Shakky, ici il pouvait agir avec une certaine intimité, dans d'autres circonstances il n'aurait pas été tranquille de toute la soirée et n'aurait pas pu profiter de la présence de la blanche, ici personne ne faisait attention à eux, comme Rayleigh le leur avait dit. Cette soirée n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout.

\- Tant qu'on est là, autant en profiter. Dit-il finalement en s'écartant légèrement. M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? Sourit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Si gentiment proposé. S'amusa-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Le roux sourit et l'entraina sur la piste, où résonnait une musique assez vive, de quoi danser le rock de salon selon le pirate aux cheveux de feu. Ils s'amusaient, sans aucun doute, la blanche ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, amusée, émoustillée, et elle devait bien reconnaitre que même avec un seul bras, Shanks était un bon partenaire de danse, ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas réellement. Au détour d'un mouvement le capitaine lui glissa quelques mots avant de l'écarter et de la faire revenir contre lui.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas ce don pour la danse. Avait-il dit.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant, tu sais danser finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dit à Rayleigh la dernière fois. Répondit-elle quand il la ramena contre lui.

Le capitaine sourit, satisfait, et plutôt fier de pouvoir toujours la surprendre. Il devait cependant bien admettre qu'elle était très douée également.

\- Où as-tu appris ça ? Lui demanda-t-il avant de la faire tournoyer sur elle-même.

\- En tant que mercenaire, c'est bien d'avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc. Expliqua-t-elle. Savoir danser est un grand avantage pour approcher une cible dans un banquet, ça marche bien en général. Il me semble que ces messieurs aiment quand une dame sait danser. S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Peut-être, admit-il. Mais l'inverse doit être vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans aucun doute, pour la plupart de ces dames en tout cas, ça donne du charme. Sourit-elle.

\- Et fais-tu parti de cette catégorie ? Fit-il en la rapprochant de lui avant de faire quelques pas en arrière puis en avant.

\- Il semblerai j'en ai peur. Rit-elle.

La musique s'évapora et les partenaires se saluèrent l'un l'autre avant de le rouge n'entraine sa compagne vers le bar pour lui offrir de quoi se rafraichir après cette danse. Bien sur le rafraichissement en question était sans nul doute de l'alcool, quel qu'il soi. Ainsi le capitaine prit du vin rouge tandis que la blanche profita d'un bon verre de vin blanc, typiquement féminin selon le roux, ce qu'elle ne contredit pas. Après un moment, alors que les deux pirates discutaient autour de nouveaux verres de leurs vins respectifs, Rayleigh vint les voir.

\- Alors les jeunes, comment trouvez vous cette petite soirée ?

\- C'est agréable, peu de monde et des gens discrets, il est bon de pouvoir se détendre un peu dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Affirma la jeune femme, appuyée par son capitaine.

\- Parfait ! Rit le seigneur des ténèbres. Dis-moi Shanks, puis-je t'emprunter ta divine partenaire pour une danse ? Sourit-il avec amusement.

\- Du moment qu'elle me revient et qu'elle est d'accord. Dit-il en coulant un regard à la blanche, qui se leva.

\- Bien sur Rayleigh, avec plaisir. Accepta-t-elle avant de poser un baiser sur le front du rouge, lui murmurant un ''à tout à l'heure, pas de bêtise je n'ai pas envie de te trainer jusqu'au Red Force''.

\- C'est ça, moque toi. Je sais me tenir quand même. Répliqua-t-il faussement vexé, ce à quoi la jeune femme rit doucement avant de suivre Rayleigh sur la piste.

La musique était ni trop vive, ni trop calme, permettant des pas tranquilles et un rythme régulier sans s'épuiser trop vite.

\- Tu es contente Haiko ? Demanda l'ancien second de Roger.

\- Très, c'était une excellente bonne idée, je suis heureuse d'être venue.

\- Surtout pour profiter seule un moment de ton cher capitaine. Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Peut-être, répliqua-t-elle gentiment, je ne vais pas renier une occasion comme celle-ci, qui sait quand je pourrais profiter d'un moment comme celui-ci à nouveau.

\- Je m'en doute oui, tu n'as toujours eu d'yeux que pour lui de toute façon. Nota-t-il en haussant les épaules alors que la jeune femme rougit légèrement.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Murmura-t-elle.

\- Bien sur, bien sur. S'amusa Rayleigh.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un doux silence, durant lequel les deux pirates dansèrent tranquillement, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Rayleigh de la personne qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille et Haiko de celui qu'elle voyait comme un oncle, un second père après Roger.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu avais appelé votre fille. Fit doucement le vieil homme, si tu ne souhaites pas en parler dis le moi.

\- Non, ça ira. J'ai enfin pu tout dire à Shanks, c'est moins difficile d'en parler.

Après un bref silence elle reprit.

\- Seika, je l'avais appelée Seika. Elle était si jolie, si tu savais combien elle était magnifique…

\- C'est un très beau nom, surement aussi beau que la petite fille qui le portait, et aussi beau que la mère elle-même d'ailleurs. Sourit-il.

\- Idiot, rit-elle en lui donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule.

La musique cessa et les partenaires se saluèrent.

\- Merci Rayleigh. Dit-elle finalement avant de retourner pour rejoindre son compagnon.

\- Je t'en prie, je serai toujours là pour toi en cas de besoin. Assura-t-il alors que deux femmes l'appelèrent de l'autre côté de la salle. Ho, bonne pêche aujourd'hui. Rit-il.

La blanche sourit à son tour, amusée, Rayleigh n'avait pas changé.

\- Alors ? Demanda Shanks quand elle vint s'assoir à nouveau en face de lui.

\- Il danse bien lui aussi. Sourit-elle avant de voir plusieurs bouteilles d'entamées.

Elle secoua la tête et releva les yeux vers le rouge, qui lui sourit.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, et puis je m'amuse moi aussi. Rit-il.

\- Sans doute oui. Admit-elle avec amusement.

Le couple se laissa alors aller dans un doux silence, regardant distraitement les danseurs sur la piste. Ils passaient un bon moment, ils étaient tous les deux, sans aucun membre de l'équipage pour les épier à tout moment de la journée, et profitaient de leur rare moment rien qu'à deux. Une musique douce retentie alors, une mélodie que la blanche lia immédiatement au slow. Son attention fut détournée un instant quand elle sentit du mouvement à ses côtés. En tournant les yeux elle vit Shanks se placer devant elle, lui tendant la main avec un fin sourire.

Il ne dit rien mais la blanche su rapidement ce qu'il souhaitait. Le slow n'était pas une de ses danses favorites mais cette fois… ça semblait indiqué. Elle se leva à son tour et saisi doucement la main tendue. Le rouge les emmena sur la piste et l'entraina dans la danse tandis qu'elle passait un bras autour de son cou et l'autre sur son torse. Lui, avait sa seule main placée autour de ses hanches. Dans ces moments là le rouge aurait préféré avoir ses deux bras mais ça n'empêchait rien, il était heureux de l'avoir sacrifié pour son protégé.

Leurs pas étaient tranquilles et doux, rythmés, leur corps proches, très proches, si bien qu'après un moment la jeune femme laissa sa tête reposer contre le torse du capitaine, celui-ci posa son menton sur sa chevelure immaculée, sans pour autant s'arrêter de danser.

Entrainés par l'atmosphère la jeune femme finie par lever ses yeux d'un profond rubis pour les plonger dans ceux noirs d'ébène du capitaine. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su de quel couleur ils étaient, parfois ils paraissaient noirs, d'autres bruns foncés… Mais elle les aimait, elle aimait leur profondeur, ce qu'elle voyait à travers eux…

Doucement ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et elle ferma doucement les yeux, profitant de l'amour qu'elle ressentait dans le baisé qu'elle partageait avec l'empereur. Oui, il n'y avait pas de désir particulier dans ce baisé, seulement un amour profond et sincère, auquel elle ne put répondre qu'avec les mêmes sentiments.

\- Je t'aime.

Qu'importe qui l'avait dit, peut-être les deux ? C'était là, bien présent et ce n'était certainement pas la première ni la dernière fois que ces trois petits mots traverseraient leurs lèvres.

* * *

Il était tard quand le capitaine et sa compagne rentrèrent au Red Force, la soirée au bar de Shakky n'étant pourtant pas terminée pour autant. Le couple avait réussi à s'éclipser sans que personne, et surtout pas Rayleigh, ne le remarque. Le navire de l'empereur était calme, le capitaine savait que tous ses hommes ne devaient pas êtres endormis, la plupart devant surement être en ville pour profiter des plaisirs de Sabaody le plus possible. A leur arrivée seul le membre de garde, se trouvant en haut du mat principal, les salua avant de retourner à sa tâche. Dans le couloir, qui menait aux chambres des principaux membres de l'équipage, tout était calme. Devant la chambre du capitaine, la plus proche de l'entrée, le couple se fit silencieux, hésitants. Ils savaient tout les deux très bien pourquoi ils avaient quitté le bar plutôt que prévu, pourquoi ils étaient là, devant la chambre du rouge, hésitants comme deux adolescents le premier soir. Et tout les deux trouvaient cette réaction complètement idiote, surtout ce qu'il s'était déjà passé entre eux plus de dix ans plus tôt. Pourtant… pourtant tout semblait être nouveau, tout allait être nouveau après ce soir, ils le savaient très bien, et tout l'était depuis la visite à Toroa. Ils avaient tout reprit à zéro, malgré des difficultés dans un premier temps, et il était temps qu'ils réécrivent leur histoire commune.

Alors que la jeune femme sembla prête à prendre la parole elle fut coupée par les lèvres du capitaine contre les siennes, l'emportant dans un baisé à la fois doux et passionné. Les baisés se succédèrent, tous plus fougueux que les précédents. La blanche sentit alors la porte de la chambre du capitaine contre son dos. Alors que le rouge attaquait sensuellement son cou tendu elle lui murmura.

\- Pas… pas dans le couloir…

Son amant releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant d'acquiescer doucement, ouvrant la porte de sa seule main. Il la guida alors à l'intérieur, fermant la porte avec l'une de ses jambes, et les avança vers le lit, auquel elle tournait le dos. Quand elle sentit la couche heurter doucement ses jambes elle s'y assit et le capitaine l'y allongea avec douceur. Installée sur les draps moelleux elle recula légèrement pour se replacer, la tête sur les oreillers, le capitaine la surplombant avec un sourire charmeur.

En se penchant de nouveau pour l'embrasser il en profita pour laisser sa main effleurer son cou puis descendre doucement, ses clavicules, son buste, son ventre, ses hanches, qu'il retraça avec une effroyable lenteur, ses cuisses… Il descendit alors ses baisés pendant qu'elle lui retirait sa cravate écarlate, d'abord le long de sa mâchoire, son menton, son cou, retirant le ruban qui l'entourait avec délice, ses clavicules, ses épaules dénudées… Il laissa ensuite reposer sa tête sur le ventre plat et chaud de sa partenaire quelques instants, durant lesquels il lui retira les rubans qui entouraient ses chevilles et maintenaient ses chaussures, qu'il laissa ensuite glisser en bas du lit.

Une fois cela fait il remonta pour l'emporter dans un baisé fiévreux et langoureux, auquel elle ne se priva pas de répondre, sa langue dansant avec la sienne dans un ballet infernal empli de désir. De doux gémissement commencèrent à se faire entendre, sans que l'on sache de qui ils venaient.

Le capitaine descendit à nouveau ses baisés, là où il savait qu'il allait obtenir une des réactions désirées, sur son cou. Il effleura la peau pâle avec le bout de son nez puis y déposa de léger baisés, ce jeu du rouge fit naitre de petit gémissement d'impatience chez la blanche, qui, de toute évidence, souhaitait bien plus. Puis il laissa sa langue prendre le relais et suçota la peau fine par endroit, particulièrement là où il pouvait sentir la jugulaire de la jeune femme, pulsant rapidement sous l'effet des battements incontrôlables de son cœur.

\- Shan… Shanks… miaula-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

L'empereur sourit, dieu qu'il aimait l'entendre prononcer son nom de cette manière. Ses oreilles satisfaites pour le moment il descendit ses baisés fiévreux plus bas, sur ses clavicules et à la base de sa poitrine, laquelle était visible de par la robe bustier qu'elle portait, robe qui commençait à le gêner malgré qu'il la trouve splendide.

Le capitaine enserra alors la taille de la jeune femme et la fit s'assoir contre lui, lui laissant le loisir d'explorer son cou à son tour, ce qu'elle ne se priva pas de faire, laissant son souffle vagabonder sur la peau halée par le soleil marin. Le rouge sourit, enchanté par les actions de sa compagne. Alors qu'elle n'hésita pas à mordiller son cou à divers endroit, lui se servit de sa seule main pour dénouer le lacet qui tenait la robe de la jeune femme en place. Une fois le ruban dénoué le rouge le laissa tomber au sol pour rejoindre celui qui entourait le cou fin de la blanche. Enfin il défit ses cheveux, les laissant tomber gracieusement dans son dos. Alors qu'il allait la rallonger pour lui retirer sa robe il fut interrompu quand il sentit la langue de la blanche passer délicatement sur sa jugulaire, lui créant de doux frissons de plaisir. Il la sentit alors sourire contre son cou, visiblement sa réaction était celle qu'elle attendait.

Amusé, il était bien décidé à ne pas la laisser prendre le pied d'avantage, cette fois c'était lui qui mènerait la danse.

Doucement mais fermement il la rallongea sur les draps froissés et la défit de sa robe immaculée, ce à quoi elle l'aida tout de même, non sans en profiter pour déboutonner sa chemise pour pouvoir laisser ses doigts vagabonder sur ses abdominaux. Le capitaine profita de ses caresses avec délice avant de se pencher vers elle pour échanger un nouveau baiser, sa main retraçant la courbe de ses hanches.

La blanche émit de doux gémissements, sa peau frissonnant sous les caresses du capitaine. Pour lui, c'était une douce mélodie qui lui semblait avoir perdue à tous jamais dix ans plus tôt. Elle lui avait manqué, profondément manquée. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la laisser partir, il n'en serai pas capable, il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être séparé de son aimée une nouvelle fois. Il se redressa légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec amour et douceur. Il glissa tendrement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme, elle le laissa faire, lui accordant l'accès. Le contact, le mélange de leurs souffles, la fit frissonner de façon exquise.

\- Je t'aime. Lui susurra-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

La jeune femme sentit ses yeux lui piquer et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre elle, son nez dans les doux cheveux écarlates de l'empereur.

\- Moi aussi, tellement, Shanks… Répondit-elle avec émotion alors qu'il posa son front contre le sien.

Le rouge l'embrassa à nouveau, baisé qui devint de plus en plus fiévreux et nécessaire. La main chaude et calleuse du capitaine remonta du ventre à la poitrine de la blanche, qui eut un raté. Il massa doucement sa poitrine tout en déposant de petits baisés papillon sur sa mâchoire et son cou fin. La respiration de la jeune femme devint de plus en plus incontrôlable et le rouge l'avait bien remarqué, ce qui l'amusa d'avantage. Il avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, lors de sa première nuit avec la jeune femme, qui était toujours aussi sensible à ses caresses malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, et ce constat le ravi.

Délicatement il passa son bras derrière elle, lui retirant le dernier vêtement qui couvrait sa poitrine. Plus par réflexe que par gêne la jeune femme se couvrit la poitrine de ses bras, amusé le rouge lui caressa la joue et elle cessa son geste, laissant ses bras retrouver leurs place dans le dos du capitaine, elle savait combien son geste avait été idiot, surtout avec le capitaine, ce n'était pas absolument pas la première fois qu'il la voyait dénudée. Elle secoua la tête et l'attira dans un nouveau baisé enflammé. Le rouge sourit et posa sa main sur l'un des seins de sa conjointe, le massant avec une tendresse qui fit frissonner la blanche. Il ne laissa cependant pas le second sans traitement, remplaçant rapidement sa main manquante par ses lèvres et sa langue, qui tourna délicieusement autour de son mamelon dressé de plaisir, ce à quoi un nouveau gémissement échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Bientôt le capitaine descendit ses baisés sur son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, qu'il mordilla sous un grognement de la blanche.

Ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils ne pourraient pas continuer à jouer ainsi indéfiniment, leur désir de se posséder l'un autre était trop fort, trop présent, trop… nécessaire.

Après un énième gémissement le capitaine défit la jeune femme de son dernier vêtement, bientôt suivi des siens. Il remonta alors vers son visage pour l'embrasser amoureusement tout en passant doucement ses doigts sur la partie intime de sa compagne, qui se cambra et gémit sous le touché. Son corps ne lui répondit plus, elle se sentait bouillante et ses pensées étaient de moins en moins cohérentes, au plus grand plaisir de son amant visiblement, au vu du sourire qu'il affichait contre son cou, qu'il mordillait amoureusement.

Trop heureux de la réaction de son aimée le capitaine appuya d'avantage ses caresses contre le clitoris de sa partenaire, qui rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un halètement, lui laissant d'avantage de peau découverte pour ses baisés. Puis, sans prévenir, il inséra un doigt en elle. Elle sursauta à l'intrusion mais n'ajouta rien, le laissant rapidement ajouter un second doigt. Il décrypta un long mouvement de va et vient, qui se fit de plus en plus rapide, ce qui arracha de nouveaux gémissement à la jeune femme, qui bougea les hanches en accord avec les gestes du roux, il savait qu'elle était prête mais il était d'humeur joueuse ce soir. De sa main il écarta l'une des cuisses de son aimée et descendit ses baisés plus bas encore, laissant sa langue vagabonder sur la partie la plus intime de la jeune femme. Celle-ci émit un gémissement mêlant protestation, plaisir et gêne, laissant le nom du capitaine rouler sur sa langue, ce à quoi il répondit en accentuant son geste.

Elle le voulait, de toute son âme, de tout son corps, mais lui semblait bien décidé à la faire attendre, souhaitant vraisemblablement lui donner tout le plaisir possible. Peut-être pour rattraper le temps perdu ? Qui sait ?

Puis il se fit plus rapide, rajoutant un dernier doigt tout en continuant consciencieusement à lécher et mordiller le point de plaisir de la jeune femme, il voulait la sentir fondre sous ses caresses, qu'il l'ait brulante autour de lui, brulante et folle de désir. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il la sentie se raidir puis se tordre avec un gémissement sonore, quand elle cessa de bouger sa respiration se fit haletante, le capitaine sourit en se léchant les lèvres, il avait eut se qu'il voulait, maintenant il pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses.

Doucement il remonta pour l'embrasser, souriant toujours malgré le regard noir qu'elle lui lança brièvement avant de soupirer.

\- Idiot. Grogna-t-elle en passant ses mains dans la chevelure écarlate de son amant.

\- Tu m'aimes pour ça. S'amusa-t-il en lui grignotant les lèvres.

\- J'imagine. Lui souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Le rouge sourit et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement il quémanda l'accès en passant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme, qui le laissa faire, joignant une minute plus tard leurs langues ensembles dans un doux ballet amoureux. Puis il entra en elle. Sous le geste elle rompit leur baiser avant qu'il ne reprenne immédiatement possession de ses lèvres, ce à quoi elle gémit plaintivement avant de se laisser emporter par l'amour que lui offrait le rouge à travers ce geste.

L'empereur commença alors à bouger, gardant un œil sur sa partenaire pour s'assurer de son accord, ce à quoi elle hocha la tête. Le capitaine posa sa tête au creux du cou tendre de son aimée et son avant bras à côté de sa tête, elle, passa un bras dans son dos et sa main libre se perdit dans la chevelure écarlate de son amant. Il fit alors d'agréables va et viens en elle et accéléra de façon toujours plus cadencée, rapidement aidé par son amante, qui enserra ses hanches de ses jambes pour le serrer d'avantage contre elle, rendant la pénétration toujours plus profonde, décuplant leur plaisir mutuel.

\- Haa… Shanks… Gémit-elle entre deux souffles alors qu'il se fit toujours plus vif.

\- Haiko… Murmura-t-il pour seule réponse.

La blanche ne put retenir des gémissements de plus en plus sonores, souvent étouffés par les baisers brulants du rouge. Cette sensation, ce moment, cet amour, tout lui avait manqué, le capitaine tout entier lui avait manqué, avant qu'elle ne perde totalement l'esprit elle s'aima à penser qu'elle était de retour à sa place, à sa vraie place, sur le Red Force, avec le roux, aux côtés du roux, dans ses bras, oui, elle était de retour chez elle.

\- Merci, Shanks. Susurra-t-elle avant d'être emportée par une vague de plaisir.

Pour toute réponse le rouge embrassa le creux de son cou avec une poussée plus profonde et plus ferme, qui obligea la blanche à rejeter sa tête en arrière. Après plusieurs va et viens puissant il saisi la hanche de son amante pour une poussée plus profonde, qui arracha à la jeune femme un cri aigu et enroué de plaisir et lui valu un long râle. La jeune femme ressentit la douce sensation du rouge se déversant en elle, ils avaient atteint le 7ème ciel tout les deux et certainement pas pour la dernière fois de la soirée, ils le savaient que trop bien, ils avaient attendu trop longtemps, ça faisait trop longtemps.

Leur respiration était rapide et hachée, le capitaine fut le premier à reprendre son souffle et avant que sa partenaire n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit il la fit se retourner, son front reposant désormais contre ses coussins froissés. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et il lui sourit, lui disant implicitement de lui faire confiance. Elle obtempéra, que faire d'autre de toute façon ? Elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force de lui résister.

Elle sentit alors le rouge déposer de multiples baisés au creux de ses reins et remonter doucement vers ses épaules et son cou, qu'il mordilla au passage, laissant sa main retracer langoureusement ses courbes pour s'emparer de son sein droit, qu'il malaxa et s'assurait de faire rouler son mamelon entre ses doigts, ce qui obligea la jeune femme à se cambrer en enfouissant sa tête dans la literie. Son état ne s'arrangea pas quand il se mit à laisser sa langue vagabonder sur ses épaules et ses omoplates, où il n'hésitait pas à laisser de vifs marques violettes, elle se dit alors qu'il vaudrai mieux éviter les débardeurs pour les quelques jours à venir.

Il délaissa alors son sein pour descendre titiller à nouveau son clitoris, ce à quoi elle ne put retenir un gémissement. D'un geste il la pénétra à nouveau, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir. Il reprit alors ses va et viens, d'abord lents puis de plus en plus puissants, de toute évidence il était heureux de la faire languir d'impatience, souriant contre la peau diaphane de son dos quand il entendit ses soupirs frustrés et impatient.

Rapidement ses coups se firent plus puissants, obligeant la jeune femme à se tenir aux draps et à la tête de lit pour ne pas tomber. Elle sentait son torse musclé frotter contre son dos et elle savait que la double stimulation qu'il lui offrait ne tarderai pas à avoir raison d'elle, sentant déjà ses jambes trembler sous le plaisir.

\- Shanks… si tu… je vais… Haleta-t-elle.

\- Je sais. S'amusa-t-il en renforçant son mouvement, aussi bien en elle qu'au niveau de son clitoris.

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre, cet idiot allait vraiment avoir raison d'elle à ce rythme, et bientôt. Puis, au moment où elle fut sur le point de céder il changea leur position, passant l'une des jambes fines de la blanche au dessus de son épaule, non sans cesser ses va et viens. A ce changement la blanche gémit fortement, elle bénissait sa souplesse. Le capitaine se pencha à nouveau vers elle, l'embrassant avec passion, ce à quoi elle répondit sans une once d'hésitation. Puis ils virent à nouveau.

Le rouge se laissa alors choir contre sa compagne, s'assurant cependant de bien se dégager d'elle pour lui permettre de se mettre dans une position plus confortable.

Leur respiration hachée fut tout ce qui retenti dans la pièce pendant un long moment avant de le capitaine ne rabatte les couvertures sur leurs corps nus et que la blanche vienne se blottir contre son torse, le nez contre son cou. L'empereur sourit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour frotter doucement son avant bras et ses cheveux immaculés, laissant doucement leurs jambes s'entrelacer.

\- Si demain je peux marcher, tu es un homme mort. Lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas semblé trop mécontente sur le moment.

\- Non, mais j'imagine facilement les courbatures douloureuses que je vais avoir. Je ne suis pas contorsionniste, Shanks, essaye de t'en souvenir.

\- Bien, bien. S'amusa-t-il.

La blanche se contenta de soupirer, elle ne gagnerai pas de toute façon alors à quoi bon ?

\- Je t'aime, Haiko. Lui susurra le rouge.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard amoureux. Elle sourit doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Moi aussi, Shanks. Plus que tout au monde.

Le capitaine sourit d'avantage et embrassa le haut de sa tête avant d'entendre son souffle lent et régulier, elle s'était endormie.

\- Bonne nuit, ma reine. Murmura-t-il affectueusement avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

J'avais déjà écrit des lemons mais je ne les avaient jamais postés, j'espère que celui là vous aura plu ! A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Attention: One piece ne m'appartient pas.

Navrée pour ce long retard, notamment dû au décès d'un membre de ma famille proche. Mais voilà finalement le chapitre 8 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce matin là la blanche n'eut aucune envie de se lever, elle qui était généralement assez matinale. Elle avait été tirée des bras de Morphée par la lumière du soleil traversant le hublot de la chambre, mais n'avait pas eu l'envie ni la force d'ouvrir les yeux, bercée par le son des vagues, par la douce chaleur entourant son corps et les respirations douces et lente l'accompagnant. Elle était comblée et en ce moment rien ne manquait à son bonheur, elle avait retrouvé sa place et seul la mort pourrait la lui faire perdre à nouveau, ce qu'elle était bien décidée à éviter avant de longues décennies.

Elle repensa alors à la soirée de la veille, la plus belle qu'elle ait eue depuis des années. La soirée au bar, ses danses partagées avec Rayleigh et Shanks, surtout celle avec le rouge en fait. Et puis leur seconde partie de soirée, elle ne s'était pas sentie ainsi depuis longtemps, trop longtemps et tout leur manque l'un pour l'autre avait explosé. Au final tout deux avaient attendu ça depuis leurs retrouvailles, elle ne le savait que trop. Maintenant qu'elle avait pu parler à Shanks, qu'elle avait pu faire son deuil, elle se sentait prête à avancer à nouveau et en y réfléchissant bien, Seika lui en aurait surement voulue si elle avait décidé de se priver de bonheur, elle était leur fille, après tout.

Elle fut soudainement sortie de ses pensées en sentant une main caresser ses longs cheveux immaculés. En levant légèrement les yeux elle croisa le regard abyssal de son amant. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement, sourire auquel elle répondit avant de laisser sa tête reposer contre son épaule, son visage dans son cou.

\- A quoi tu penses, Haiko ? Demanda finalement le capitaine.

\- A beaucoup de choses en réalité, mais de bonnes choses. Assura-t-elle.

Le rouge hocha doucement la tête alors qu'un doux silence prit place entre les deux amants. Silence bientôt rompu par la jeune femme.

\- Shanks, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

L'empereur se fit pensif, il savait très bien que sa question n'avait rien à voir avec leur voyage à travers le nouveau monde, il s'agissait d'eux. Un sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres, la réponse lui paru évidente. D'un geste il se releva légèrement et fit en sorte de surplomber sa compagne, prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser sous lui.

\- C'est évident. Sourit-il alors que la jeune femme leva un sourcil interrogateur. Devient ma femme.

Il vit alors la blanche écarquiller les yeux avant que ceux-ci ne se brouillent de larmes, qu'elle tenta d'effacer en se couvrant le visage de ses mains. Tendrement le capitaine sourit et dégagea les dites mains pour effacer ces larmes d'un baisé sur les paupières.

\- Merci. Sanglota-t-elle.

\- Hum, s'amusa-t-il, j'espérais une réponse plus concrète.

La jeune femme rit et lui murmura un doux ''oui'' en le serrant contre elle. Après un moment et un long baiser le capitaine se leva, s'empara d'un sous vêtement propre et de son pantalon, passant sa chemise sans pour autant la fermer, et se dirigea vers son bureau, dont il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs avec une vieille clé. Curieuse la jeune femme se redressa et remonta les couvertures sur sa poitrine nue. Quand le rouge revint vers elle il s'asseya à côté d'elle, au bord du lit, et lui prit la main gauche, passant une magnifique et fine bague en argent ornée de trois petits rubis à son annulaire.

\- Autant faire les choses au minimum correctement, tu ne crois pas ? S'amusa-t-il en la voyant prête à fondre en larme pour la seconde fois, un magnifique sourire ornant tout de même ses lèvres, qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Où… ?

\- Drum est une ile pleine de surprise. S'amusa-t-il.

\- C'est drôle, c'est aussi là bas que j'ai acheté ma robe… Avoua-t-elle.

\- Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Sourit le capitaine.

\- On dirait oui.

Le silence revint, la blanche semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais elle était hésitante, la tête basse. Gentiment le roux passa sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire lever les yeux et l'inciter à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux un moment avant d'inspirer.

\- J'ai décidé d'avancer à présent, sans m'avoir consultée tu me le permets d'avantage aujourd'hui, plus que ce que j'aurai d'ailleurs pu l'imaginer. Je souhaite te rendre heureux Shanks, autant que je le pourrais. Me demander de devenir ta femme est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire et je…

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots justes et ça la frustrait. Finalement elle décida d'abandonner les mots et de poser sa main sur le bas de son ventre. Le capitaine resta silencieux un instant.

\- Ce serai un magnifique cadeau, mais es-tu sûre de toi ? Je suis un des quatre empereurs, tu seras ma femme, une cible, même si je sais très bien que tu sais te défendre seule, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe. Mais pendant 9 mois, peut-être sept ou huit disons, tu ne pourras pas te battre, te défendre, et le gouvernement cherchera par tous les moyens à t'avoir, toi et le bébé aussi. Et même après… Et tu ne peux même pas te réfugier sur une ile pour y être tranquille… Même dans l'une de celles sous ma protection. Haiko, tu connais tout ces risques n'est-ce pas ?

La blanche hocha la tête fermement.

\- Bien sûr, toi comme moi savons et pour cause, on sait tout les deux ce qui s'est passé pour feu Portgas.D Rouge. J'ai rencontré son fils tu sais, Ace, à Impel Down, on a beaucoup parlé, il lui ressemblait beaucoup… C'est vraiment dommage. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'est passé, tu n'es pas Roger et Rouge avait l'avantage de ne pas être connue du monde mais était sur une ile, seule, Roger était mort, ne pouvant la protéger. Je suis peut-être connue mais je suis sur un bateau, ton bateau, et tu es bien vivant. Le gouvernement mondial ne prendra jamais le risque de s'en prendre à un des quatre empereurs, surtout toi, tu as arrêté une guerre par ta seule présence, penses-tu vraiment qu'ils aient le courage de s'en prendre à nous dans ses conditions ? Avec tes alliés, ta force, avec… toi ? J'ai une confiance absolue en toi Shanks, et puis, ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Non, tu as raison. Sourit-il. Tu es déterminée et tu connais les risques, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que merci. Termina-t-il tendrement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec émotion.

\- Alors, tu es heureux ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sur ! Je vais me marier avec la femme que j'aime depuis des années et cette même femme me demande d'être la mère de mes enfants ! Comment ne pas l'être ! Rit-il. La famille c'est ce que j'ai de plus cher et tous mes hommes en font également parti, d'une certaine manière. Merci Haiko, je ne peux pas être plus heureux.

\- C'est à moi de te remercier, rien de tout cela ne serai possible sans toi. Je t'aime Shanks, plus que tout au monde. Assura-t-elle, laissant quelques larmes lui échapper. Je te jure, quel que soi notre avenir ni moi ni notre famille ne sera un poids pour toi, je ferai tout pour.

\- Ne soit pas bête, tu n'es pas la seule à devoir supporter cette charge. Ça sera notre famille, à toi et moi, et je le choisi et le veut en mon âme et conscience, j'en ai envie. Je ferai également ce qu'il faut pour notre famille et je suis sur que tout l'équipage le ferai aussi.

\- Pour reproduire Marineford un jour ? Railla la jeune femme.

\- Pour éviter de le reproduire.

Après un long échange de regard la blanche soupira et serra le capitaine dans ses bras, celui-ci lui rendant son étreinte l'instant suivant.

\- Je n'ai qu'une question. Reprit le rouge en posant son front contre celui de son aimée.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Pourquoi ? je pensais que tu aurais besoin de plus de temps pour… faire ton deuil…

\- Je me suis dit… que notre Seika ne serai pas heureuse si je n'avançais pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé. Et puis, peut-être aurait-elle aimé avoir des frères et sœurs. Sourit la jeune femme avec un regard lointain. Et toi, Shanks ?

Le rouge resta silencieux un instant, pensif. Il avait eut un véritable choc en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, à lui comme à Haiko leur mois de calme après être allé à Toroa avait été bénéfique pour mettre les choses en ordre. Bien sûr il était touché par tout ça, comme Haiko elle-même, évidement, mais le fait de ne pas avoir connu Seika et la grossesse d'Haiko « _facilitait »_ les choses, en quelque sorte. De plus, Haiko lui offrait aujourd'hui une véritable chance de tout reprendre, une chance de réaliser ce à quoi il avait aspiré avec elle une dizaine d'année auparavant. Dans tout ça, Haiko était celle qui avait fait le plus grand pas. Bien sûr ils n'oublieraient jamais, c'était impossible, mais comme Haiko l'avait dit, il fallait avancer et tout reprendre et c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait décidé de lui demander d'être sa femme.

En sentant la main de sa compagne contre sa joue il sortit de ses pensés et lui offrit un doux sourire, qui sembla la rassurer. Puis il eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, dit-il en faisant référence à ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de capturer doucement ses lèvres et de la rallonger sur le lit. Et si on s'y mettait maintenant ? Susurra-t-il langoureusement.

\- Non, s'amusa-t-elle en repoussant le capitaine pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Tu as en bien assez fait hier soir, j'ai besoin d'une douche !

\- C'est une proposition, ma reine ? S'enquit le rouge avec amusement.

Alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose la voix de Lucky Roo retentie dans le couloir, celui-ci appelant visiblement son capitaine. Ledit capitaine soupira sous le rire cristallin de son amante, disparaissant dans la salle d'eau.

\- Une autre fois alors. Soupira-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre son subordonné.

* * *

Haiko était formelle, Shanks, fiancé ou non, allait souffrir, au moins autant qu'elle à cet instant. La douche chaude lui avait fait beaucoup de bien mais ses hanches la lançait toujours, sans parler de ses cuisses et son entre jambe, oui elle était souple mais pas contorsionniste, le roux allait l'apprendre à ses dépends, elle s'en fit la promesse mentale.

C'est sur ses promesses de souffrances à venir que la jeune femme se saisi de ses vêtements, elle avait prit la peine de cacher la plupart des suçons que lui avait fait son compagnon, surtout au niveau de son cou et de ses clavicules, les endroits le plus souvent exposer. Elle portait donc un haut noir en tissus léger dont les bords étaient découpés par des bandes de tissus blanches drapées. Par-dessus elle portait un mince gilet blanc, dont elle avait remonté les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Enfin elle portait un short vermeil qu'elle accompagna de converses basses noires et blanches.

Une fois habillée elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire, son estomac criant famine. En entrant dans la salle elle vit que seuls quelques membres de l'équipage étaient là, la plupart n'étant soi pas remis de leur fête de la veille soi déjà entrain de s'atteler à leurs tâches. Elle repéra néanmoins Ben, Yassop et Lucky Roo attablés à une table non loin d'elle. La jeune femme salua tranquillement les personnes présentes avant de venir s'assoir près de Ben, en face de Yassop.

\- Bonjour les garçons. Salua-t-elle en se servant un café.

\- Salut Haiko ! Répondirent-ils d'une voix visiblement amusée.

Alors que la blanche allait mordre dans une tartine de confiture elle leva les yeux vers elle, haussant un sourcil à leurs visages, particulièrement à leurs sourires pleins de sous entendus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les trois hommes eurent un rire avant que Ben ne réponde pour ses compagnons.

\- Contrairement à toi, le capitaine n'a pas prit la peine de cacher les jolies marques violettes que tu lui as faites hier soir.

La blanche hésita entre rougir et soupirer en secouant la tête. Finalement elle soupira, mais ses joues se teintant tout de même d'une fine couleur rouge.

\- Le fond de teint n'était donc pas nécessaire. Admit-elle presque avec regret, dire qu'elle avait passé près de vingt minutes à tout cacher. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? S'enquit-elle finalement.

\- Sur le pont, il fallait régler deux trois trucs, rien de dérangeant, Rayleigh est là aussi. Expliqua Yassop.

\- Je vois. Acquiesça la blanche.

Il y eu un court silence avant que le sniper ne reprenne avec un sourire plein de sous entendus.

\- Alors, comment était votre soirée ?

La jeune femme compris bien où il voulait en venir mais elle préféra se prêter au jeu, amusée.

\- Très bien, j'ignorai que Shanks s'en sortait si bien en danse. Admit-elle. C'était agréable, je devrai remercier Rayleigh.

Elle leur parla alors de l'ambiance, du bar, des danses… Elle s'amusait à voir leur regard impatient, elle savait très bien ce qu'ils attendaient qu'elle raconte, mais elle n'allait pas le leur servir sur un plateau, surement pas, c'était trop amusant de les voir languir. Le premier à craquer fut Lucky Roo.

\- Allez Haiko, c'est de la seconde partie de soirée dont on veut des détails ! Pria-t-il, presque suppliant.

La jeune femme ne retint pas ses rires, satisfaite. Les hommes soupirèrent, elle se moquait d'eux, et pas qu'un peu.

\- Je ne vous dirai rien ! Sourit-elle en posant son doigt devant ses lèvres avec un clin d'œil.

\- T'es pas sympa Haiko. Gémit Yassop sous les rires de Ben.

\- Bien sur, si moi je vous questionnais sur votre vie sexuelle je suis sure que j'aurai la même réponse ! Rit-elle.

\- Sans doute. Admit Ben.

\- D'accord, c'est vrai. Dis-nous au moins comment s'était ! Demanda Lucky.

La blanche se fit pensive, que leur dire sans en dire trop ?

\- C'était… heum…

\- Pas mal vraisemblablement, vu ce que tu as autour du doigt. Intervint Ben, permettant à la jeune femme d'échapper aux questions de ses deux amis, questions auxquelles elle n'avait surement pas envie de répondre, ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement.

Les deux pirates levèrent un sourcil curieux alors que la blanche montrait fièrement la bague que lui avait offerte le rouge un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

\- Si ça avait été une catastrophe, je suis pas sur qu'il te l'aurai donnée aujourd'hui. Rit le second.

\- Peut-être. Fit la blanche. Tu étais dans le coup alors ?

\- Il semblerai, il était indécis sur la question, un peu maladroit sur comment s'y prendre aussi, c'est la première fois après tout. Sourit le bras droit du rouge.

\- Et que lui as-tu dit ?

\- De laisser son instinct parler pour lui, en gros, ça a l'air d'avoir fonctionné.

\- On dirait, oui. Sourit-elle.

\- Mais de quoi parlez vous, vous deux ? S'enquit Lucky, un peu perdu, alors que Yassop souriait de toutes ses dents.

Le visage de la blanche se teinta d'un grand sourire et ses yeux brillèrent de joie.

\- Shanks m'a demandé d'être sa femme !

Alors que Lucky Roo ouvrit la bouche de surprise des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle, suivit de sifflements, qui augmentèrent grandement quand le capitaine entra à son tour dans la salle. Un peu étonné il se tourna vers ses seconds et sa fiancée, qui lui désigna sa bague pour seule explication. Son visage s'éclaira et il rejoignit le quatuor d'un pas léger, remerciant ses camarades assis aux autres tables en les saluant gaiment. En arrivant à la table il s'assit à côté de sa compagne, qu'il ne manqua pas d'embrassé en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, geste qui valu une nouvelle salve de sifflement de la part des pirates qui se trouvaient dans le réfectoire, dont la plupart finirent par se lever et quitter la pièce pour aller annoncer la nouvelle au reste de l'équipage.

\- Il faudra quand même une annonce officielle, au moins pour la forme. Commenta Ben, ce à quoi son capitaine hocha la tête.

\- Cette fois, on veut tout savoir ! Firent Yassop et Lucky d'une même voix, sachant pertinemment que leur capitaine serait surement plus bavard que la blanche, quoi qu'avec le regard plein d'avertissement qu'elle lui lançait…


	9. Chapter 9

Attention: One Piece ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Normalement, à bord d'un navire pirate c'était au capitaine de marier un, ou plusieurs, membre de son équipage, mais voilà, cette fois c'était le capitaine lui-même qui se mariait. Le problème s'était rapidement posé et tout aussi vite l'empereur avait trouvé la solution. Rayleigh. Personne n'avait rien eu à y redire, en plus d'avoir été le second de Gold. D Roger il était comme un parent pour les deux futurs époux. Cependant, au vu du fait que l'équipage allait faire voile vers le nouveau monde à nouveau et qu'il ne reviendrai pas à Sabaody avant un long moment, il fut décidé que le mariage allait avoir lieu avant leur départ, les fiançailles n'allaient donc pas durer plus de quelques jours, les jours nécessaires à l'organisation du mariage. Bien sur Haiko avait espéré avoir plus de temps mais dans un sens elle ne s'en plaignait pas, si elle n'était pas partie 10 ans plutôt elle serait probablement déjà mariée au capitaine depuis des années, alors quelques mois de fiançailles ou quelques jours… quelle différence ?

La question maintenant était de trouver LA robe de mariée, parce que oui, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était pirate qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir une véritable robe de mariée, quoi qu'ait pu être son passé elle était une femme comme les autres, avec les mêmes rêves, les mêmes envies.

Trouver la robe en question avait été difficile, la blanche n'avait pas réellement une idée précise de ce qu'elle voulait mais elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Après une bonne journée de recherche la jeune femme avait failli abandonner, peut-être ne trouverait-elle tout simplement pas ce qu'elle voulait à Sabaody. Mais heureusement Shakky, avec qui elle cherchait sa robe, avait un dernier atout dans sa manche. La barman l'avait conduite dans un coin éloigné du centre de l'archipel, dans une boutique tenue par une amie à elle. Et comme elle s'y attendait, la blanche avait trouvé LA robe de ses rêves. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le jour J, qui arrivait à grands pas.

* * *

\- Hum… Shanks… ici ce n'est pas… Gémit Haiko.

\- Oui ? S'amusa-t-il en lui donnant de profonds coups de hanches, qui la firent trembler de plaisir.

\- La cuisine ce n'est… pas convenable… Si quelqu'un entrait… le Chef… Souffla-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

\- Il ferait demi-tour, l'avantage d'être le capitaine. Sourit-il alors que sa jeune fiancée lui mordilla l'épaule sous l'assaut de ses coups de butoirs.

Bien qu'elle semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose le rouge la fit efficacement taire en l'embrassant passionnément avant de l'allonger d'avantage sur le plan de travail, lui donnant un meilleur appui. La blanche retenait tant bien que mal ses gémissements de plaisir, c'était si puissant, si… bon… L'empereur avait vraiment un don pour lui faire perdre la tête, pour la priver de toute défense. Oui, à l'origine elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa visite dans la cuisine virerait ainsi, non, elle ne l'aurait jamais vu venir.

S'étant levée tôt ce matin là, sans raison particulière, elle avait voulu faire plaisir à son amant en lui apportant le petit déjeuner au lit, finalement c'était lui qui l'avait rejointe et la situation avait viré ainsi avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire cuire quoi que ce soit, il était incorrigible, mais elle l'aimait comme ça. Elle aimait qu'il la surprenne et elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas près de s'épuiser dans ce domaine. Cet homme était vraiment unique.

Après un long moment de plaisir mutuel les deux amants finirent par jouir, laissant s'échapper de leurs lèvres le nom de l'être tant aimé et désiré. Ils se laissèrent choir quelques minutes sur le plan de travail, essoufflés. Finalement le roux s'écarta de sa belle, non sans partager un dernier doux et amoureux baiser avec sa fiancée.

La jeune femme retourna à ses fourneaux, non sans ordonner au rouge de s'assoir à une table et d'attendre qu'elle ait fini. Le capitaine préféra rester au bar qui séparait la cuisine du réfectoire, regardant son aimée s'activer dans la cuisine. Elle avait, comme toujours, opté pour la simplicité, portant une chemise blanche à manches longues, par-dessus laquelle se trouvait un veston noir sans manches, et une jupe noire, laissant ses longs cheveux neige danser librement derrière elle. Non pas qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais elle avait réellement les cheveux très longs, lui arrivant à présent en bas des hanches. Il repensa alors à l'époque où elle les avait courts, lui arrivant tout juste dans le cou, ça lui allait bien aussi, il se demanda alors vaguement ce que ça donnerai si elle se refaisait cette coupe de cheveux, sans doute aurait-il l'impression de revenir dix ans auparavant.

Le capitaine fut soudainement sortit de ses pensées quand une tasse de café fumante lui arrivant entre les mains. Il leva les yeux vers sa future femme, qui lui sourit doucement, sourire auquel il répondit tranquillement avant de la suivre vers la table où elle avait déjà tout installé pour leur petit déjeuner en tête à tête.

\- Tu sais, commença-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de son thé, je n'imaginais pas réellement nos quelques jours de fiançailles de cette façon.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- A s'envoyer en l'air.

En soi il comprenait, il ne fallait pas oublier que malgré tout Haiko était une jeune femme comme les autres, avec les mêmes rêves et les mêmes envies, il se doutait qu'elle aurait sans doute imaginé quelque chose de plus… romantique, disons. Non pas que faire l'amour n'était pas romantique, ça l'était dans leur cas, bien sur, pas toujours dans d'autres mais… Qui plus ait il voyait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, une sortie, un repas à deux… quelque chose de plus… tranquille à faire en couple. Mais il savait comme elle que c'était compliqué quand il s'agissait d'être un des quatre empereurs et vivement recherché. Elle constatait, ne lui faisant aucun reproche. Mais d'un autre côté ça faisait si longtemps, ils avaient du temps à rattraper ! Elle, elle était peut être une jeune femme mais lui était un homme et un homme, tout comme une femme, avait des besoins et des envies. Et puis, si ils voulaient un enfant, il n'allait pas se faire tout seul. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas à lui dire tout ça, elle savait, elle le connaissait tellement bien que parfois il se demandait si elle ne lisait pas dans ses pensées, c'était flippant, parfois. Avec un petit soupir et un regard désolé il lui répondit.

\- Je sais. Commença-t-il.

Alors qu'il allait ajouter des excuses la blanche secoua doucement la tête.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je sais bien que cette situation est compliquée, on le savait tout les deux de toute façon. Assura-t-elle avant de sourire. Simplement m'accorder tout ton temps me suffit amplement, je t'en remercie, je sais que tu es habituellement occupé avec tes devoirs de capitaine.

\- Remercie Ben pour ça, c'est lui qui m'a dit de tout lui laisser quelques jours pour pouvoir en profiter.

La jeune femme rit, oui, elle remercierai Ben.

\- Puis-je faire une demande égoïste, mon capitaine ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Ce que tu voudras, ma reine. Sourit le rouge.

\- Une balade en bord de mer, tout les deux, loin des regards.

\- Hum… Une crique ?

La blanche hocha la tête, peut importe où, du moment qu'ils étaient seuls et pouvaient profiter de la terre ferme. Le roux sourit et hocha la tête à son tour, ils iraient pendant qu'il était encore tôt, profitant du calme de l'ile. La jeune femme termina alors son petit déjeuner et partit se changer avec des vêtements plus adaptés à la plage et la mer, prévoyant un maillot de bain, au cas où. Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme alors vêtue d'une simple robe de plage blanche avec des fleurs d'hibiscus rouges, le couple se retrouva à marcher dans le sable d'une petite crique tranquille, main dans la main.

Le rouge était heureux, il n'avait que rarement vu sa compagne avec un sourire aussi radieux. Haiko n'était véritablement pas une femme compliquée à rendre heureuse, le matériel lui important peu, une simple balade à deux valant bien plus qu'un bijou à ses yeux, oui, elle était la femme idéale.

Après un moment passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, assis sur le sable, la blanche se releva pour aller tremper ses pieds dans l'eau claire, laissant ses chaussures dans le sable, à côté de son amant, qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle était si belle, ses cheveux au vent, sa robe dansant au grès de la brise, un sourire lumineux au visage alors qu'elle trempait joyeusement ses pied dans l'eau, pour l'empereur il n'y avait pas plus belle vue, pas plus envoutante. Un instant l'image de la jeune femme dix ans plutôt se superposa à son homologue plus âgé. Elle n'avait pas changé finalement et si il arrivait à superposer les deux versions qu'il avait connue de son amante c'était qu'elle retrouvait doucement sa fougue d'autrefois, il en était soulagé, bien sur elle ne redeviendrai jamais la même personne et c'était bien normal, comme elle l'avait dit elle-même à Toroa, on n'efface pas le passé, on apprend à vivre avec. Il était heureux pour elle et la savoir s'assumer tel qu'elle était à présent suffisait à son bonheur.

Tout d'un coup le rouge fut pris d'un doute, ne voyant pas son amante quitter le bord de l'eau pour s'enfoncer d'avantage vers la mer, avait-elle un fruit du démon ? Question un peu étrange mais qui vint le titiller. Certes il n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange ou qui aurait pu être lié à un fruit du démon, mais pour le moment ils n'avaient pas eu à mener de bataille ou quoi que ce soit qui amène à utiliser un fruit du démon, après tout, elle avait passé dix ans à parcourir le monde, il n'était pas impossible qu'un fruit lui soit tombé entre les mains. Curieux il se leva pour la rejoindre, les pieds dans l'eau.

\- Dis-moi Haiko.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as un fruit du démon ?

La jeune femme le regarda avec étonnement, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à la question. Finalement elle sourit en voyant que ce n'était que de la curiosité de la part de son amant. Elle retira sa robe, dévoilant un simple mais élégant maillot de bain deux pièces rouge avec une petite cordelette noire entourant le bas et dont les deux bouts reposaient contre sa cuisse droite, la lança sur le sable un peu plus loin et s'enfonça dans l'eau, elle nagea quelques mètres avant de se retourner vers son compagnon, le sourire aux lèvres, elle ne coulait pas à pique.

\- Cela répond-t-il à ta question ?

\- Oui. S'amusa-t-il en la voyant se rapprocher pour se tenir debout à quelques pas de lui, l'eau salée ruisselant sensuellement sur sa peau diaphane.

C'était un véritable appel à la luxure et elle devait le savoir autant de lui, surtout au vu du sourire taquin qu'elle abordait. Elle s'approcha de lui pour finalement coller son corps mouillé contre le sien, prenant délicatement son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à se baisser légèrement, pour l'embrasser doucement. Quand elle s'écarta légèrement, ses yeux brillant d'amour, le rouge la serra à nouveau contre lui, n'ayant que faire de mouiller sa chemise blanche, déjà bien entamée, et lui rendit son baiser, qui prit rapidement de plus en plus de passion.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas passer ses fiançailles à faire l'amour sans cesse, tu es bien entreprenante. S'amusa le rouge en caressant les courbes de sa partenaire.

\- Il y a une différence entre faire l'amour dans une chambre… ou dans une cuisine, et le faire dans un lieu muni d'un paysage idyllique… C'est beaucoup plus romantique. Susurra-t-elle en lui mordillant le cou.

\- Sans doute, oui. Murmura-t-il en retenant un gémissement alors que la blanche passait une main lascive par-dessus son pantacourt, là où lui comme elle pouvaient déjà sentir une envie grandissante.

La jeune femme paru satisfaite de sa réaction et passa sensuellement sa langue le long de sa jugulaire avant de remonter pour l'embrasser passionnément, continuant sa caresse plus bas à travers le tissus. Le capitaine, bien qu'emporté par les sensations que lui offraient sa compagne, n'était pas inactif, lui, passa sa main dans le bas de sa partenaire, lui massant fermement la croupe. La jeune femme se contenta d'un gémissement mais ne cessa pas ce qu'elle faisait.

Soudain une vague vint leur lécher les genoux et, étant déjà dans un équilibre précaire, les fit tomber en arrière. Le capitaine se retrouva le dos sur le sable humide, les jambes dans l'eau et la tête sur le sable fin, la blanche le chevauchant. La jeune femme rit doucement avant d'embrasser à nouveau son amant, une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux et dans ses gestes. Le rouge ne dit rien, trop absorbé par la vue alléchante qu'il avait de sa compagne, ainsi assise sur ses abdominaux, dieu qu'elle était désirable. Tout en cet instant lui criait de la prendre sur le champ, ses longs cheveux blancs mouillés collaient à sa peau, quand ils ne lui chatouillaient pas le torse quand elle l'embrassait, son corps fin et gracieux, sur lequel ruisselaient des gouttes d'eau salées, ses seins ronds et fermes, sur lesquelles les rayons du soleil faisaient briller l'eau qui roulait sur sa peau, ses hanches parfaites et dessinées, ses cuisses… Et puis ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux rubis brillants d'amour et d'envie. Il la voulait, toute entière, il voulait la sentir se consumer sous lui, la sentir brulante autour de lui.

La jeune femme n'était pas en reste non plus, l'homme sous elle était plus séduisant que jamais. Ses cheveux rouge flamboyants humides collaient par endroit à son visage, ses yeux onyx brillant d'une intensité rare et aussi étincelante que ses cheveux, son torse musclé, découvert par sa chemise ouverte aux trois quarts, ses muscles sous ses doigts… Tout l'appelait à se laisser fondre dans l'amour et la passion qu'il lui offrait.

La blanche défie les derniers boutons de sa chemise pour pouvoir profiter un maximum de la peau offerte de son amant, doucement elle remonta ses doigts fins le long de son torse et les posa sur ses joues, les caressant délicatement, le rouge ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment de douceur.

\- Mon dieu que je t'aime, Shanks. Lâcha la jeune femme à mi-voix.

Le capitaine rouvrit les yeux et remonta sa propre main sur la joue de son aimée, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas idée combien c'est réciproque. Je t'aime Haiko, j'ai attendu si longtemps pour t'avoir à nouveau contre moi, merci, merci d'être revenue à mes côtés, ma reine.

La jeune femme laissa quelques larmes de joies lui échapper, larmes rapidement effacées par le pouce du capitaine, qui se redressa en position assise pour lui embrasser le visage de toutes parts. Après un moment il la renversa sur le sable, là où il se trouvait précédemment, lassant l'eau lécher les jambes de son aimée par intermittence. Il descendit l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, baiser qu'elle n'hésita pas à lui rendre avec ardeur, passant ses mains derrière son cou pour le tirer contre elle.

L'empereur descendit ses baisés sur sa poitrine, qu'il ne se priva pas de torturer pendant que sa main allait se perdre dans le bas de la jeune femme, qui gémit en le sentant frotter avidement contre son clitoris. Tout en continuant sa caresse appuyée le roux descendit ses baisés sur le ventre de sa partenaire, tendrement il passa le bout de son nez contre la peau chaude et vibrante sous la respiration haletante de la blanche, peut-être une petite vie était-elle déjà entrain de se développer, là, quelque part. Il le souhaitait, mais si toute fois ce n'était malgré tout pas encore le cas ils ne tarderaient pas à y remédier. Cela dit, il doutait que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas, il aimait toutes les nuits qu'il passait en compagnie de son amante mais au fond il espérait que la nuit fatidique avait été celle du retour du bal, le soir de leurs retrouvailles en tant que couple. Certes ils n'avaient pas évoqué le sujet à ce moment là mais qui sait ? Le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses. Cela dit ils ne le sauraient jamais, aucune science ne pouvait déterminer le jour exact pour ce genre de choses, ce n'était que sur une semaine, environ. Mais lui voulait y croire et il était certain que la blanche aussi, si c'est ce qu'ils avaient décidé, ça serai ce jour là à leurs yeux, pas un autre.

\- Shanks… Gémit la blanche, essoufflée, si il ne s'agitait pas rapidement, elle ne répondait plus de rien.

Le rouge sourit à l'empressement de son aimée et remonta l'embrasser avec amour. Dans le même temps il retira ses doigts de l'entre de sa compagne et se débarrassa des derniers vêtements qui les couvraient tout les deux. Après un échange de regard avec son amante il entra entièrement en elle dans un mouvement, la faisant se cambrer avec un gémissement mêlant douleur et plaisir. Il ne bougea pas pendant une minute puis sentit les hanches de la jeune femme bouger, lui donnant le feu vert. Il commença alors ses coups de butoirs, plus profonds et plus puissants les uns que les autres. La blanche ne tarda pas à perdre pied, s'était tellement bon ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, le roux était un amant hors du commun. Rien d'autre n'existait, rien qu'elle et lui. Après un dernier et puissant coup la jeune femme jouit, laissant le nom de son aimé rouler sur sa langue, bien vite rejointe par le capitaine, dont le resserrement de son amante avait eu raison de lui.

C'est le souffle court que le couple se laissa choir sur le sable, se remettant doucement de l'orgasme puissant qu'ils avaient reçu. Après un moment ils se rhabillèrent et reculèrent de l'eau, s'allongeant l'un contre l'autre sur le sable chaud et sec. Maintenant une seule chose manquait à leur bonheur, le mariage. Quelques jours de patience et leur souhait deviendrai bientôt réalité.

* * *

Sauf erreur de ma part, ou éventuel changement, ce sont les derniers lemons prévus pour cette fiction. Ce chapitre étant un peu court, je vais en poster un second. Merci de votre patience !


	10. Chapter 10

Attention: One piece ne m'appartient pas.

Comme promis voici le second chapitre !

* * *

Tout comme son équipage, le mariage de l'empereur aux cheveux roux fut simple et agréable. La cérémonie avait été prononcée par Rayleigh, qui avait accepté avec une joie sans nom cette tâche, heureux de pouvoir unir ses deux protégés.

Bien que la cérémonie fût simple la mariée avait fait une exception pour sa robe, ladite robe était un ouvrage magnifique ; d'un blanc pur elle avait la forme d'une toge romaine, elle couvrait ses pieds et un magnifique drappé commençait dans son dos et trainait jusqu'à derrière elle. Le tissu était fin et léger, voletant doucement à chacun des pas de la mariée. Le haut de la robe, drapé également, était composé de deux bretelles décorées de fleurs au niveau des épaules et d'un doux décolté. Autour des hanches de la jeune femme, marquant superbement sa taille gracile, se trouvait une ceinture de tissu dorée. La robe comportait également des manches fendues se resserrant légèrement au dessus des coudes par des bandes de tissus dorées pour ensuite tomber délicatement le long de ses avants bras et de ses poignets. Enfin la jeune femme était simplement coiffée d'une tiare dorée, qui formait de petites ailes sur les côtés, le tout soutenant un léger voile drapé tombant jusqu'à ses hanches. Pour terminer la mariée était doucement maquillée et portait une paire de boucle d'oreilles tombantes dorées en forme de plumes.

En un mot, elle était magnifique. Une déesse, c'était le terme exact, à ce moment elle avait tout d'une déesse romaine.

Bien sur qui disait mariage disait également témoin. Le choix avait été difficile pour le couple et surtout pour le capitaine, en choisir un revenait à apporter la jalousie d'autres… Finalement Ben fut choisi par le roux, il était son second alors s'était au mieux pour tous. La mariée, elle, avait eu plus de mal, il n'y avait pas de femme, autre qu'elle, sur le Red force, aussi elle choisi Shakky, dont elle était devenue très proche.

La cérémonie se passa merveilleusement bien, rien n'était venu gâcher ce moment si solennel, s'était sans doute préférable parce que sinon tous les hommes et particulièrement les mariés, auraient fait un massacre, ils avaient attendus 10 ans quand même ! Bien évidement les plus beaux moments furent le fameux ''je vous déclare mari et femme'' et le ''vous pouvez embrasser la mariée'', au vu du ton qu'avait utilisé Rayleigh il s'en était à la fois amusé et ému. Il était sentimental, le seigneur des ténèbres. Le banquet, comme on avait pu s'y attendre, avait été animé et copieux, ça ne changeait rien de leurs fêtes habituelles mais dans l'esprit de tous il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus, et puis il y avait quand même eu une ouverture de bal, disons plutôt de festivités, offerte par leur capitaine et sa femme, une belle danse, tout en beauté et romantisme, certains des plus anciens membres de l'équipage, qui avaient connus les débuts avec Haiko et toute l'histoire qui en avait suivi, avaient même versés une larme, félicitant particulièrement les deux mariés, faisant presque pleurer d'émotion de la jeune femme. Dieu qu'elle aimait cet équipage !

La fête dura jusqu'au petit matin, aussi le couple nouvellement marié avait décidé de remettre leur nuit de noce au lendemain soir, avec bien sur la ferme intention d'en profiter pleinement. Ce qui, bien sur, ne manqua pas d'arriver.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le mariage et il était à présent tant pour le Red Force et son équipage de repartir pour le nouveau monde.

Haiko se trouvait sur la berge avec son mari, faisant leur au revoir à Rayleigh et Shakky. Ces derniers, surtout l'ancien second de Roger, semblaient particulièrement émus.

\- Prend soin de toi ma petite Haiko. Sourit Shakky en la serrant amicalement contre elle. Et je veux être la première prévenue quand on aura droit à un mimi toi et mimi Shanks. Lui souffla-t-elle avec amusement.

La blanche rit doucement et hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Rayleigh, lui la serra fortement contre lui, visiblement ému.

\- Je vous jure ces jeunes, rit-il avec émotion, vous m'en feraient vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs !

La jeune femme lui sourit et partagea un regard amoureux avec son mari.

\- Merci pour tout, oncle Ray, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Ne commence pas ou je risque de ne plus vous laisser repartir ! Gronda-t-il en riant. Ça faisait si longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus appelé comme ça ! Fit-il théâtralement.

La jeune mariée rit doucement et enlaça à son tour le vieil homme.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup, je ne saurais jamais comment te montrer ma gratitude pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour nous.

\- Je t'en prie ma petite Haiko, vous êtes comme ma famille, c'est normal. C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier, permettre à un vieil homme comme moi de célébrer votre mariage, ça m'a comblé de bonheur. Ha ces jeunes, du vent maintenant, vous allez vraiment finir par me faire pleurer !

Le couple rit.

\- Le bleu, prend soin d'elle, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais sinon. Prévient-il, fortement appuyé par Shakky.

\- Bien évidement, j'y compte bien. Assura l'empereur avec conviction, il aimait bien trop sa femme pour lui faire du mal.

\- Toi aussi Haiko, prend soin de lui, il prend de l'âge le gamin, il a plus vingt ans ! Plaisanta Rayleigh sous un rire général et les protestations du rouge.

\- Bien entendu ! Je n'y manquerai pas ! Sourit-elle avec amusement.

Les jeunes mariés montèrent finalement sur le Red Force et, tandis que les hommes remontaient la passerelle qui les reliés au sol, la jeune femme se tourna vers son mentor et lui cria.

\- Oncle Ray ! On a convenus, avec Shanks, que tu serais le parrain de note futur enfant ! Alors reste en vie jusque là !

\- Fichus gamins ! Hurla Rayleigh en fondant en larmes.

La blanche rit et échangea un regard tendre avec son mari, qui avait entouré ses hanches de sa seule main.

La côté s'éloigna et bientôt Rayleigh et Shakky ne furent plus que des points à l'horizon. La blanche posa alors les yeux sur le papier que lui avait remit son ancien mentor peu de temps avant qu'ils ne partent.

* * *

\- _Haiko, avait interpelé l'ancien second du roi des pirates tandis que la jeune femme montait des affaires sur le Red Force._

\- _Oui ?_

 _L'homme ne lui avait pas répondu mais lui avait fait signe de le suivre vers le bar. Intriguée elle l'avait suivi sans discuter, laissant Lucky Roo s'occuper de ses affaires un moment. Les deux pirates montèrent à l'étage, où se trouvait la maison que Shakky et Rayleigh partageaient. L'homme lui indiqua la table à manger et s'installa en face d'elle._

\- _Tiens, lui avait-il dit en lui donnant un papier jauni, ressemblant particulièrement à une vive card. C'est ma vive card, je voulais que tu en ai une à toi, mais ce n'est pas tout, dessus j'y ais indiqué une destination et un nom, va voir la personne indiquée, elle possèderait des informations sur la localisation de ton sabre, Densetsu._

\- _Quoi ? S'était-elle étonnée. On saurait où il est ?!_

\- _Apparemment, c'est un ami à moi, un bon informateur, tu peux lui faire confiance. Il dit avoir eu vent de rumeurs, dans le doute va le voir, il a peut-être eu des nouvelles entre temps._

\- _D'accord. Avait-elle acquiescé._

\- _Tu sais comme moi que Densetsu est un sabre puissant et qui peut faire des ravages entre de mauvaises mains. Ne laisse personne d'autre que toi, et surtout pas Teach, s'en emparer._

\- _Bien sur._

 _L'homme avait sourit, il lui faisait confiance pour reprendre ce que lui avait légué Roger._

* * *

\- Alors madame, sourit Shanks, quelle sera notre prochaine destination ?

La blanche regarda une dernière fois les mots écris à l'encre sur la vive card et leva les yeux vers l'horizon.

\- Risky Red. Annonça-t-elle.

\- Hum, acquiesça Shanks, c'est une ile sous ma protection, ça tombe bien. Sourit-il. Et puis ce n'est pas trop loin, on devrait y être dans quelques semaines.

\- Et tu dis que ce n'est pas loin ? Soupira la blanche.

\- Non ! S'amusa-t-il. Le plus long c'est de passer sous Red Line ! Sous l'eau c'est forcément plus long. Expliqua-t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda un moment dans les yeux puis acquiesça.

\- Je comprends. Il n'y a plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience alors. Sourit-elle.

\- Exactement !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais effroyablement optimiste ? Demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Peut-être. Rit-il. C'est comme ça qu'on m'aime !

\- Sans doute. Sourit-elle.

Le capitaine sourit et rapprocha sa compagne de lui, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

\- J'ai bien une idée d'occupation pour le temps qu'on va passer sous l'eau. Susurra-t-il langoureusement.

\- Idiot. Sourit-elle en fermant la distance entre eux.


	11. Chapter 11

Attention : One piece ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

L'ile des hommes poissons, passage obligé pour rejoindre le nouveau monde, était un endroit accueillant, coloré et c'était là qu'avait fait escale le Red force pour la journée. A la mort de Barbe Blanche l'ile avait connue une certaine instabilité mais récemment Big Mom l'avait prise sous sa protection, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, mais les pirates de passages pouvaient y faire escale avant de repartir vers le nouveau monde, heureusement.

C'est ainsi que l'équipage de Shanks Leroux se retrouva à errer dans les rues de l'ile des hommes poissons. Haiko, elle, avait une destination bien précise en tête et c'est avec bien des difficultés et avec l'aide de Ben et Yassop qu'elle réussi à semer son mari pour partir seule. Ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle devait le faire seule.

Une demi-heure plus tard la jeune femme se retrouva assise dans une salle d'attente, anxieuse. Si elle avait refusé de dire à son mari ce qu'elle était partie faire c'était pour une seule et bonne raison, qu'il ne soit pas déçu du résultat, si toute fois ce n'était pas celui auquel il s'attendait. A l'inverse, si c'était celui qu'ils espéraient, elle pensait lui faire la surprise en bonne et due forme.

Bientôt son nom fut appelé et elle se leva pour rejoindre le médecin qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la salle d'accueil, non sans une inspiration reflétant sa nervosité.

* * *

Trois quart d'heures plus tard la jeune femme était bêtement debout devant l'hôpital une feuille blanche entre les mains. Bien sur ça devait arriver, bien sur elle savait qu'elle devrait y faire face, mais le voir écrit noir sur blanc, sans doute possible, ça faisait étrange, surtout que ça ne s'était pas du tout passé de cette façon la première fois. En fait, elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois.

\- Haiko ? Tonna une voix curieuse à sa gauche.

Surprise la jeune femme tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, le regardant avec un mélange de joie, de confusion et d'inquiétude.

\- Ben…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la debout en plein milieu du chemin ? C'est déjà difficile de tenir le capitaine à l'écart alors si tu n'y mets pas du tiens… S'amusa-t-il.

Étonnement la jeune femme resta silencieuse, attirant à la fois l'inquiétude et la curiosité du second du roux. Les résultats n'étaient-ils pas ceux qu'elle attendait ? Quelque chose n'allait pas ? Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit la blanche prit finalement la parole d'une voix faible et incrédule.

\- Je suis enceinte…

L'homme cligna des yeux, confus.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez, le capitaine et toi ?

\- Si… Admit-elle en hochant la tête avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Je le savais, il ne pouvait en être autrement, mais… ça fait… bizarre.

Le second sembla surprit un moment avant de sourire et de poser une main sur l'épaule de la blanche.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment à même de t'aider, une femme serait de meilleur conseil, mais à défaut tu devrais peut-être en parler avec Yassop, il est père après tout. Cela dit je vais te dire une bonne chose, Haiko, tout se passera bien, cette fois tu as tout un équipage pour s'occuper de toi et un mari qui n'est pas près de te lâcher. Rit-il.

La blanche sourit, il avait raison. Et de son côté elle ne devait pas hésiter à se reposer sur eux pour s'éviter tout stress inutile et elle devait se reposer, hors de question de perdre cet enfant aussi, elle s'en faisait la promesse.

\- Merci, Ben. Sourit-elle doucement.

L'homme lui rendit son sourire et l'invita à regagner le Red Force avec lui, histoire que le capitaine décide enfin de se calmer.

\- Cela dit… Hésita la jeune femme.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment je suis sensée annoncer ça ? Je veux dire, je n'avais pas eu à le faire avant…

Le second sembla réfléchir, il était tenté de lui dire d'aller au plus simple mais si elle réfléchissait à la question c'était qu'elle avait déjà écarté cette idée, elle voulait sans doute marquer le coup, c'était compréhensible. Alors que faire ? En se tournant vers la jeune femme il la vit pensive, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. C'est alors qu'elle releva brusquement la tête et le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

\- J'ai trouvé. Assura-t-elle avec une fierté et une impatience bien visibles.

Quoi qu'elle ait trouvé, le second était certain d'une chose, ça allait être quelque chose. Et si il devait bien avouer une chose, c'était qu'il était impatient de voir la réaction de son capitaine, ça aussi, ça allait être quelque chose. Pensa-t-il avec un amusement non fin alors qu'il suivait la jeune femme à travers l'ile des hommes poissons.

* * *

Shanks le roux était, pour ne pas dire moins, étonné des agissements de sa femme. Depuis qu'ils avaient atteint l'ile des hommes poissons elle agissait étrangement. D'abord elle avait filé dès leur arrivée et on lui avait formellement interdit de la suivre, il avait beau eu à demander pourquoi, on ne lui avait rien dit, seulement que c'était une histoire de femme et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en mêle. A la rigueur il pouvait comprendre, mais après, environ une heure et demie après son départ, on l'avait soudainement chassé du Red Force et ce sans explications. Enfin chassé, disons que son équipage avait gentiment insisté pour qu'il quitte le navire, pour se détendre, avaient-ils dit, comme si il ne pouvait pas le faire sur le bateau…

Il se trouvait donc actuellement à ruminer en vagabondant dans les rues de l'île des hommes poissons, accompagné de Yassop, qui, il en était sur, avait été envoyé pour l'empêcher de rentrer au navire avant l'heure, ou pour l'éloigner un maximum, dans tous les cas il était là pour le surveiller, c'était un fait. Cela dit, il ne comprenait pas, jamais il n'avait été jeté de son propre navire de cette façon, que pouvaient-ils bien tous traficoter ? Il savait qu'Haiko devait être derrière tout ça, mais il en ignorait la raison, si ça avait été son anniversaire il pouvait comprendre, mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors quoi ? Il se doutait de la raison, en réalité, mais il préférait ne pas y penser, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air déçu si il se trompait. Aussi il se laissa entrainer par Yassop, quoi que toujours pensif.

* * *

\- Allez tout le monde, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ! S'exclama Haiko avec une impatience non feinte.

\- Oui m'dame ! Clamèrent les pirates avant de se mettre au travail.

La blanche sourit, elle adorait cet équipage. A ses côtés Ben eut l'air pensif.

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'enquit-elle en se tournant vers le second. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ?

\- Ho si, rassura-t-il, je me demande simplement ce qu'il dira quand il comprendra qu'il est le dernier au courant.

La jeune femme regarda les hommes s'activer sur le pont puis soupira avec un sourire.

\- Je serais gérer. Et puis, il ne peut pas rester longtemps en colère contre nous tous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans doute. Sourit-il avec amusement alors que la femme du capitaine acquiesça.

\- Je te laisse gérer tout ça, je vais faire ma part du travail.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu fais déjà le principal. Nota-t-il en indiquant son ventre avec sa cigarette.

Elle sourit avec malice avant de partir avec un clin d'œil. Quand elle fut hors de vue le second tourna les yeux vers le pont puis sourit en tirant sur sa cigarette, il avait l'impression de retrouver la jeune fille qu'il avait connu durant les débuts de l'équipage, c'était nostalgique et rassurant en même temps, elle prenait le bon chemin.

* * *

C'est finalement en fin de journée, peu de temps avant le couché du soleil, que Shanks put rejoindre son navire. Étrangement, quand le roux se retrouva face à sa femme, qui l'attendait sur le pont étonnement vide du Red Force, les mains sur les hanches, Yassop avait disparu, laissant craindre le pire pour l'empereur.

\- Haiko… Tu… tu as passé une bonne journée ? Hésita-t-il.

\- Oui. Acquiesça-t-elle avant de lui indiquer le nid de pie, va-y. Dit-elle simplement.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas en colère, mais elle ne semblait pas joyeuse non plus… Inquiet, le roux fit ce qui lui avait été demandé, une fois en haut, il baissa les yeux vers sa femme, toujours au milieu du pont, mais cette fois il pouvait distinguer un sourire. Il vit alors ce qui s'était trafiqué dans son dos et heureusement que mat était derrière lui pour le retenir, sinon il serait tombé à la renverse. Il n'avait pas put le voir depuis le bas, mais en prenant de la hauteur il put clairement voir que sur le pont tout entier avait été écrit trois mots, trois mots écrit à la craie, trois mots qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

« Papa à bord »

Il avait espéré une fraction de seconde que ce soit la raison du comportement étrange de sa femme et ses amis, mais il avait aussi voulu rapidement l'oublier, trop effrayé par une possible déception. Mais voilà, la vérité était dite et toute frayeur avait disparue avec elle, maintenant il pouvait y penser, il pouvait le dire, il voulait même le crier, il allait être père !

La seconde suivante le rouge était à nouveau sur le pont, enlaçant et embrassant sa femme comme jamais. La blanche ne retenait pas ses larmes de joie et il devait bien l'avouer, il n'était pas loin de les laisser s'échapper non plus. Il savait que ça allait être risqué, que ça allait être dur par moment et magnifique par d'autre, Yassop lui avait bien assez venté les merveilles d'être un futur père, et plus tard d'être père, depuis qu'il s'était marié avec Haiko, peut-être même avant d'ailleurs… Il savait qu'il allait devoir épauler Haiko comme jamais, surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa précédente grossesse, mais maintenant il était là et il était bien résolu à tout faire pour elle et leur bébé, cet enfant viendrait au monde, quoi qu'il se passe, il s'en faisait la promesse.

* * *

Je vais être honnête, je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, j'ai une petite idée de quoi faire mais le mettre sur le papier s'avère plus compliqué que prévu. ça prendre surement un peu de temps, mais la suite viendra ! A la prochaine !


End file.
